Amistad, amor y traición lem
by Tsuki W
Summary: Esta versión comienza del cap 6 y difiere un poco de la otra por contener lemmon en cierta parte y diálogos más pasaditos.
1. Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hicieron el pedido, y momentos después se comían una deliciosa pizza de jamón con doble de queso frente al televisor de su living.

-¿Más? –inquirió Ken masticando un pedazo de pizza, ofreciéndole otra porción a Paola, que seguía pensativa

-No gracias –negó ella meneando la cabeza

-¿Qué tienes Paola? Te noto muy triste –se preocupó su esposo, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos

-Ken...te amo –murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Y yo a ti, lo sabes –devolvió él suavemente, besándola luego en los labios

Paola lo correspondió empujada por el mar de emociones que tenía en su pecho, dejándose luego llevar mucho más allá...

(el presente lemmon es un aporte de la compañera Lily De Wakabayashi, por lo que aclaro, no es de mi autoría, sino de ella ;P)

El recuerdo del beso de Hyuga se le vino a la mente a la chica, y ella se sintió peor todavía. Ken acabó con el último trozo de pizza y miró preocupado a su esposa.

-Hyuga te trató mal, no es así.- Ken no preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¿Qué? No.- la declaración tomó por sorpresa a Paola.- Claro que no me trató mal.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así?

-Por nada.

Paola no quería que su esposo siguiera preguntando, por lo que besó a su esposo con intensidad. Ken comenzó a corresponder el beso. Muy pronto, las manos de él se metieron por debajo dela blusa de ella y comenzaron a acariciarla...

-Hagamos el amor.- musitó Ken, besando el cuello de Paola.

Paola no respondió, solo se aferró más a su esposo. Ken seguía acariciándola por debajo de la blusa y también por debajo del sostén... Paola comenzó a gemir, y Ken comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, como él sabía que a ella le gustaba. Paola le quitó a él la camisa y contempló su abdomen plano.

-No he cambiado en nada desde la última vez que me viste.- murmuró Ken.

-Ya lo noté.- sonrió ella.

Paola se quitó la blusa y Ken, después de contemplar por un rato el sostén, se lo quitó con un ágil movimiento de manos. De ahí en más todo fue el ritual más delicioso de la Tierra... Los labios de él acariciaron los pezones de ella, los cuales se pusieron muy duros. Paola gemía y acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el cabello y el cuello de Ken, y le rasguñaba la espalda con sus uñas... Ken se quitó después los pantalones y la ropa interior y Paola imitó su ejemplo... Él hizo que ella se recostara sobre el sillón y comenzó a lamerle todo el cuerpo, deteniéndose en las zonas más sensibles de ella. Paola gemía, jadeaba, se retorcía, sobre todo cuando la lengua de él llegó al clítoris de ella y comenzó a estimularlo. Paola sintió que se desmayaría por el placer, pero justo cuando iba a llegar al punto máximo, Ken se detuvo y se recostó encima de ella. La penetró, primero con suavidad, después fue aumentando la intensidad de sus penetradas. El cuerpo de ella se acomodaba al de él, las caderas de ambos chocaban, las manos de Ken apretaban los pezones de ella... Ella llegó al éxtasis, arqueándose hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

-Sí que aprietas duro.- jadeó él, eyaculando dentro de ella.

Paola jadeaba, Ken respiraba muy agitadamente. Pero ése era apenas la primera ronda... Cuando Ken se sintió descansado, agarró a Paola por la cintura y la tumbó a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra, le estimuló la vagina y el clítoris con los dedos y después volvió a penetrarla. Paola dejó escapar un largo gemido.

-Eso es, mi amor.- murmuró Ken.- Muévelo.

Paola hacia movimientos candentes de cadera, se pegaba a Ken, jadeaba. Él le apretaba los pezones, le acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas... Después ella tomó el control e hizo que Ken se recostara, para montarse encima de él. El cuerpo sudoroso de Paola brincaba una y otra vez sobre el de Ken, ambos se acoplaban el uno a la otra, jadeaban, se retorcían...

Paola se dejó caer cuando llegó a su orgasmo. Ken aun no llegaba, así que se incorporó, la tomó a ella de la cintura y continuó penetrándola, hasta que el consiguió su orgasmo también. Ambos se dejaron caer en la alfombra, exhaustos.

-Eres la mejor, mi amor.- murmuró Ken, tomando a Paola entre sus brazos.

-Lo mismo digo de ti.- musitó ella.

Ambos se besaron, y después se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro...

Y todo habría sido perfecto de no ser porque Paola soñó con Kojiro esa noche...

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, con las primeras luces que se colaron por entre las cortinas, Paola abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose abrazada de Ken. Aun sentía culpa por lo que había pasado un día atrás, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y recomenzar todo desde el punto en que había metido la pata. Más animada se levantó a preparar un gran desayuno, que su esposo recibió con agrado. Después de desayunar Ken le comunicó a Paola que había quedado unos días atrás en almorzar con Kojiro ese domingo, y que él cocinaría, retribuyendo a ambos el no haber podido asistir a la recepción social del viernes.

Así que luego de darse una ducha el muchacho se vistió y fue a comprar lo necesario para su almuerzo. Un poco antes de las once el timbre sonó.

-De seguro el descuidado olvidó sus llaves –pensó Paola sonriendo- Pero me va a oír

Abrió la puerta, dispuesta a bromear un poco con su esposo, pero se quedó helada al descubrir frente a ella a Kojiro.

-Buenos días –saludó él con cierta incomodidad

-Kojiro... –murmuró Paola boquiabierta

-¿Llegué muy temprano?

-Este...algo, sí –alegó la muchacha, dejándolo pasar- Sigue, por favor

El japonés pasó y no sabía qué actitud tomar o qué decir.

-Traje un poco de sake –anunció, entregándole una botella

-Gracias –contestó Paola, yendo a guardar la botella en el refrigerador

-Sobre el otro día... –se animó a decir Kojiro, siguiéndola hasta la cocina

-Olvídalo –interrumpió ella rápidamente, volteando a verlo- No debió pasar, fue sólo el momento

-Pero Paola...

-Pero nada, yo ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, sería indecente –continuó ella algo molesta

-No puedes negarlo

-¡No lo niego! Pero no lo quiero recordar

-¿Tan horrible te pareció? –inquirió Kojiro ceñudo, alzando la voz

-¡Y crees que no lo fue! –estalló Paola fuera de sí- ¡Soy la esposa de tu mejor amigo! ¡amo a Ken! ¡cómo piensas que yo haría algo así de forma consciente!

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Ken con inocencia, acabando de entrar con una bolsa

-Eh...nada, nada –mintió Paola abochornada- Kojiro bromeaba sobre que en un partido me vio haciéndole porras a Genzo

-Jajaja, ¿y no lo golpeaste? –rió su esposo, estrechando la mano de su amigo a manera de saludo

-Je, ¿debería, no?

-¿Y? Qué nos cocinarás hoy –trató de cambiar de tema el tigre japonés, bastante incómodo

-Pollo al curry, si no les molesta –dijo Ken, sacando los ingredientes sobre el mesón de mármol que allí había

-Yo te ayudo a picar todo –se ofreció Kojiro, tomando un cuchillo

-Mientras yo hago el arroz –dijo Paola, sacando la bolsa del mencionado cereal

En lo que cocinaban Ken hablaba y hablaba sobre su experiencia en los entrenamientos, teniendo un auditorio demasiado callado; con Paola que miraba como embobada la olla del arroz sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo y con Kojiro que cortaba los vegetales con rapidez y precisión pese a estar distraído.

-¡Kuso! –gritó de repente el tigre japonés

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ken, mientras la muchacha los miraba de reojo

-Me corté el dedo –dijo su amigo, chupándose el dedo índice derecho

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –se burló Ken pasándole un trapo- No me digas que Maki te trae así...

-Voy por algodón y alcohol –murmuró Paola saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, aparentando no gustarle mucho el comentario

Momentos después Paola agarraba la mano de Kojiro, intentando curarle la herida, mientras él la miraba disimuladamente. Entre tanto Ken terminaba de cocinar.

-Ya está –murmuró ella, guardando todo en un pequeño botiquín

-Gracias

-No tienes por qué –alegó Paola seriamente

Almorzaron, el pollo realmente había quedado sabroso, aunque con la culpa que sentían quizá a un par de ellos igual les supo insípido. Cuando terminaron con un pequeño brindis con sake, Kojiro decidió irse.

-Te acompaño a tomar un taxi –le dijo Ken parado en la puerta

-Prefiero caminar –respondió su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Igual déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta del edificio –insistió Ken, saliendo con su amigo

-Adiós –murmuró Paola evitando mirar al delantero japonés

-Adiós –dijo Kojiro, dándole un repentino beso en la mejilla que dejó a Paola helada

-Bueno, al menos así puedo saber que se llevan bien –comentó Ken complacido

Kojiro lo miró brevemente, luego a ella y ambos se marcharon. Una vez fuera del edificio, Ken se detuvo y miró a su amigo seriamente.

-¿Tú puedes decirme qué ha estado pasando con Paola? –inquirió el karate keeper algo apenado

-De qué hablas –inquirió Kojiro confundido y desconfiado

-La he notado extraña, parece triste y molesta a la vez desde hace días

-Ah, era eso... –dijo su mejor amigo respirando más tranquilo

-Je, qué ¿esperabas que indagaría sobre tu vida amorosa? –se burló Ken

-Tampoco

-Entonces ¿sabes algo?

-Paola se ha sentido muy sola –comentó Kojiro mirando distraído el pasar de los automóviles

-Algo así supuse, pero me temo que no podré hacer nada por un tiempo –se lamentó el otro muchacho- Quiero ser el portero titular y para eso debo esforzarme al máximo

-Tienes razón, pero no te olvides de ella

-Jamás lo haría, por eso necesito que me ayudes –pidió Ken mirándolo fijamente

-¿En qué? –se extrañó el tigre japonés

-No quiero que ella esté sola, y sé que tú dispones de más tiempo que yo...

-Explícate –pidió Kojiro mirándolo seriamente, imaginando lo que le pediría

-Eres mi mejor amigo, de otro modo no te lo pediría –siguió su amigo- Por favor Kojiro, quiero que le hagas compañía lo más que puedas, necesito que estés con ella cuando yo no pueda

Sentimientos encontrados, eso fue lo que padeció Kojiro. Por una parte el saberse ganador de la plena confianza de su mejor amigo lo hacía sentirse orgulloso y avergonzado a la vez; además de sentirse emocionado y desesperado.

-Ella te necesita a ti, no a mi –replicó Kojiro, desviando la mirada

-Pero también eres su amigo

-Pero no soy su esposo

-¿Y eso qué? No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestescon ella –bromeó Ken, sin percibir la mirada de espanto que su amigo le dirigió

-No digas eso... –susurró Kojiro muy incómodo

-Vamos Kojiro, te lo pido porque eres el único al que puedo recurrir

-¿Y si ella no quiere? –preguntó el delantero- ¿Y si Paola prefiere estar sola a estar conmigo?

-¿Bromeas? Ella te quiere mucho, por algo eres su amigo –alegó Ken- Además todo este tiempo tú has sido quien le ha hecho compañía en ocasiones, y ella no se ha quejado

-Pero Ken...

-Por favor

-Está bien –aceptó su amigo, luego de unos segundos de duda- Si tú me lo pides, no puedo negarme

-Gracias –contestó Ken, sin imaginarse que más adelante podría arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer uu

-----------------------------------

Agradezco a mi primita Lily por el favor de hacer el lemmon nn

Como notarán este cap me salió más largo que la versión "no lemmon", por obvias razones nn


	2. Cap 7

**Capítulo 7**

Como el karate keeper se lo había pedido Kojiro trató de acercarse más a Paola y hacerle compañía, pero ella se negaba a aquello. Se había decidido a olvidar el desliz cometido y no debía encontrarse en una situación que la tiente o confunda nuevamente. Kojiro le inventaba a Ken supuestas salidas y encuentros que tenía con Paola para no preocuparlo, mientras ella persistía sola y hablaba con el tigre japonés sólo para enterarse de la mentira que debía confirmar.

Las semanas fueron pasando sin cambio en la rutina de los esposos. Ken no dejaba de entrenar duramente y se había habituado a esa vida; mientras a Paola aparentaba ya no importarle su soledad, sumada a los esfuerzos de evitar a Kojiro. Sin embargo su salud le pasó factura debido al peso de tantas preocupaciones, cayendo en cama bastante enferma.

-Lo mejor será que guarde reposo –aconsejó un médico, realizando una receta

-Gracias por todo doctor –contestó Kojiro, quien había sido la persona a la que la secretaria de la empresa había llamado cuando Paola se desmayó en su oficina

-Dele media tableta de este tranquilizante cada noche, algunas vitaminas después de cada comida, y vigile que descanse y coma bien –continuó el galeno- El reposo mental y físico es lo primordial, no lo olvide

-No se preocupe

-Si su esposa presentara algún inconveniente, no dude en llamarme –sugirió el médico, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Gracias doctor –lo despidió Kojiro, sin molestarse en aclarar el error

Luego de que el médico se fue, el muchacho se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Paola, absorta mirando la ventana desde su cama.

-Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal –reclamó Kojiro seriamente

-Fue un pequeño desmayo, nada más –dijo ella secamente sin mirarlo

-Mírame –exigió Kojiro sentándose a su lado

-Déjame en paz

-¿Qué te hice para que me evitaras por tanto tiempo? –le reclamó el muchacho, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo

-Y todavía lo preguntas –bufó ella con ironía

-Tú misma dijiste que fue un error –alegó Kojiro ceñudo- ¿Entonces por qué le das tanta importancia?

-Créeme que no la tendría si yo no fuera más que la novia de Ken y si tú fueras otro amigo suyo más –replicó ella, obligándolo a soltarla

-No voy a negarte que me atraes, pero también sé en qué posición nos encontramos –continuó el muchacho

-¿Y si lo sabes por qué no te alejas?

-¡Porque no puedo! Le prometí a Ken que te cuidaría y que estaría contigo ¡y mira lo que te pasó por andar con mentiras!

-Ken no se percató que estoy enferma ni viviendo conmigo –dijo Paola sonriendo con amargura- Él está muy ocupado en sus entrenamientos, así que no te preocupes por sus reclamos

-Déjame estar contigo –pidió Kojiro casi en súplica- Recuerda que antes que nada, somos amigos

Paola lo miró detenidamente por unos instantes, luego suspiró y nuevamente desvió la mirada.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que no se enterará ni del beso, ni de la visita del médico –pidió la muchacha un poco menos tajante

-Te lo prometo –contestó su amigo más aliviado

Dicho y hecho, con el paso del tiempo Ken jamás supo de la enfermedad nerviosa de su esposa y mucho menos del beso aquél. Cada vez que lo veía Paola fingía una sonrisa y una alegría que no tenía, mientras le escuchaba contar sus grandes avances futbolísticos. Kojiro había vuelto a ser el tercio de la pareja, debiendo permanecer callado viendo cómo Paola actuaba su buen ánimo. Ella y él habían retomado sus almuerzos y cenas juntos, además de alguno que otro paseo a parques o plazas, tratando de comportarse lo más naturalmente que podían. Sin embargo había algo que ninguno podía evadir, y era que cuando se miraban era inevitable sentir que se atraían. La una sabía bien que eso no era amor, pero el otro estaba confundido.

Debido a eso ambos decidieron alejarse unos días, cada quien con excusas distintas frente a Ken. Como aun esperaban el inicio de la segunda parte del Calcio y dado que sufría de intensa fatiga muscular que le impedía entrenar, Kojiro pidió unos días de descanso. Por su parte, desconociendo lo que haría Kojiro, Paola pidió unos días de adelanto de vacaciones, ya que su salud aun no estaba del todo bien, hallando en su jefe alguien que coincidía con ella en que realmente necesitaba un buen descanso lejos de allí.

-Así que ya lo hablaste con tu jefe –le dijo Ken algo triste

-Serán sólo unos días Ken –trató de animarlo Paola- No estaré muy lejos, la isla de Córcega no queda al otro lado del mundo

-Pero aun así voy a extrañarte –alegó él, abrazándola con fuerza

-¿Extrañarme aunque aun estando aquí no me ves? –pensó ella con tristeza, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? –le preguntó su esposo mirándola con cariño

-Sí, ya está todo –contestó ella, quitándole delicadamente con una mano un rebelde mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo derecho- Mañana me iré en el primer vuelo

-Entonces te despertaré para despedirme de ti antes de ir al entrenamiento

-Espero que así sea –le dijo Paola, dándole un dulce beso

Mientras, en el departamento de Kojiro, él y Wilhem se hallaban tomando un café en su cocina.

-Así que te irás a vaguear –bromeó el holandés

-¿Vaguear? De tanto vaguear casi me desgarro un aductor –satirizó Kojiro

-¿Y tu "encarguito"? Supongo que ya sabe que se quedará unos días sola

-Ya te dije que no la llames así –gruñó el japonés- Además hace unos días quedamos en darnos un tiempo

-Lo dices como si tuvieran una relación –comentó Wilhem con cierta burla

-Una relación de amistad, eso es lo que tenemos –puntualizó Kojiro

-Ya, ya, no te enojes. Igual y me alegra que hayas decidido salir de la ciudad –comentó el otro muchacho- El ambiente de Córcega te vendrá bien, ya sabes, buenas discos, lindas mujeres,...

-Una mujer es a la que intento evadir, así que ganas no tengo de saber de más –bufó Kojiro más para sí

-O sea que todo esto por un mal de amores, ya lo suponía...

-No es lo que piensas –alegó Kojiro rápidamente

-Tranquilo, soy tu amigo, no lo olvides –dijo Wilhem mirándolo con picardía- Así que el gran tigre japonés al fin fue domado...

-No sé de qué hablas –gruñó el delantero nipón

-¿Lío de faldas, cierto?

-Si quieres llamarlo así...

-¿Algún problema con ella? –inquirió el holandés bastante interesado

-Sólo un pequeño defectito –dijo Kojiro con sarcasmo

-¿Ese defectito tiene nombre y hormonas masculinas? –se burló su amigo

-Quizá... –admitió el japonés vagamente

-Así que te gusta una mujer casada –dedujo Wilhem con cierta satisfacción- ¡Qué interesante!

-No le veo lo interesante –gruñó el otro chico

-¡Jamás creí que tú te fijarías en una mujer casada!

-Y qué ¿ahora vas a publicarlo en revistas y periódicos amarillistas? –se burló Kojiro

-No, pero al menos espero que como amigo tuyo que soy me cuentes al respecto –pidió el holandés tranquilamente- Por ejemplo dime ¿la conozco?

-No –mintió Kojiro muy seguro de sí

-Lástima, ya quisiera ver a la mujer que te obliga a huirle, cuando nada lo había hecho hasta ahora

-Ella es muy especial –murmuró el japonés ensimismado

-Debe serlo, pero mientras tenga a su "defectito", no sé cuánto estés dispuesto a hacer

-A qué te refieres –inquirió Kojiro desconfiado

-¿A cuánto piensas llegar con ella antes de que la conciencia te atormente cada noche?

-A nada, ella no me ve como un posible romance

-¿Seguro de eso?

-¿Qué no me crees?

-No, porque entonces no le estarías huyendo. A menos que...

-A menos que qué

-A menos que le estés huyendo porque ella te dio alguna esperanza, lo que obviamente va contra tus principios

-Ni contra mis principios ni contra mis finales –replicó Kojiro con sarcasmo

-Piénsalo, ¿seguro que no eres correspondido? –dijo Wilhem, dejando su taza y poniéndose de pie para marcharse sonriendo triunfal, sabiendo que había picado a su amigo con una gran duda

-¡¡Ella es sólo mi amiga! –exclamó Kojiro cuando la puerta de su departamento se cerró, más como algo que quería dejarse bien claro a sí mismo- Y eso nunca cambiará... –añadió en un susurro, arrojando con violencia, contra la pared, la taza vacía que tenía en la mano

--------------------------------

Pregunta existencial: ¿ocultar la verdad es mentir? ¿verdad que no?

Y éste Wilhem me salió más avispado de lo imaginable ¬¬


	3. Cap 8

**Capítulo 8**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Ken se levantó de la cama y despertó a su esposa para darle un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

-Voy a extrañarte –le susurró Paola al oído sin querer soltarlo

-Tú misma dijiste que serán sólo unos días –replicó Ken con cariño, sin querer comentar entonces el mal presentimiento con el que había amanecido ese día

-Cuídate mucho y no dejes de esforzarte –le dijo ella, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos-Yo te llamaré cada día

-Espero que me llames como receta médica –dijo él sonriendo

-No te entiendo

-Cada ocho horas –bromeó su esposo, abrazándola otra vez

Después de desayunar juntos Ken se fue a entrenar, sin dejar de sentir una opresión extraña en el pecho. Posteriormente Paola llamó a un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto.

Una vez allí se dispuso a buscar un teléfono para contarle a Kazuki de su viaje. Mientras buscaba el tan ansiado aparato, no notó que un poco más allá había un grupo de muchachas gritonas que aparentemente esperaban a alguien.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-¿Kazuki?

-¿Pao?

-La misma que viste y calza unas sandalias –bromeó su amiga, mirándose los zapatos XD

-¿Y a qué debo el milagrote?

-A que me voy para Córcega –contó ella

-¿Con Ken? –preguntó Kazuki rápidamente

-No, voy sola –corrigió Paola con cierto desánimo

-Te escuchas extraña ¿estás bien? –se preocupó su mejor amigo

-Además de sola, todo bien

-¿Pelearon?

-Nah, pero igual no puede evitar dejarme sola

-Así que los cuentos de hadas en realidad no existen –bufó Kazuki preocupado por ella

-Ya ves que no, y a veces tienden a complicarse –dijo Paola más para sí

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió su amigo con cierta sospecha

-Algún día te contaré, es que no es apropiado decir ciertas cosas por teléfono

-Está bien. Pero dime ¿cómo está Kojiro?

-Este...bien, muy bien –contestó la muchacha algo incómoda

De repente unos gritos comenzaron a inundar el aeropuerto, por lo que Paola no podía escuchar bien a Kazuki al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kuso! Malditas gritonas –gruñó la joven- Te llamo desde Córcega porque no te escucho nada

-Bien, entonces estaré esperando –dijo Kazuki escuchándola apenas- Cuídate y que te vaya bien

-Adiós Eirina

-Adiós "queridita"...

Paola colgó mientras murmuraba "infeliz de Kazuki, siempre con sus bromas". Como los gritos persistían, y si había algo que ella detestaba eran los lugares ruidosos, decidió marcharse rápidamente hacia la zona de preembarque, sin percatarse que a pocos metros de ella estaba Kojiro, fastidiado también con sus fans desquiciadas, tratando de pasar entre ellas mientras repartía algunos autógrafos.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a subir al avión. Dado que Paola no era muy afecta a ciertas costumbres que su familia sí tenía, decidió irse en clase turista, además que le divertía más que los ñoños de primera clase XD El que no pudo evitar la clase para VIP fue Kojiro, quien buscaba algo más de tranquilidad.

La vista de la isla desde la altura era preciosa. Paola estaba más que deseosa de pisar tierra cuanto antes para disfrutar de ese descanso aunque sea sola, además que un niño sentado cerca de ella se había mareado y había estado vomitando casi todo el viaje XD Cuando bajó, felizmente para ella, su maleta fue una de las primeras en aparecer, así que la tomó y se fue un busca de un taxi. Al llegar al hotel se fue a su habitación, donde descansó un rato y bajó a almorzar cuando le dieron ganas.

Por su parte el tigre japonés estaba pensativo encerrado en su habitación, que casualmente (de eso nada, yo lo arreglé todo XD) quedaba en el mismo hotel que Paola, claro que ninguno tenía la menor idea de aquello. Después de almorzar Paola decidió retornar a descansar un poco para luego aprovechar la piscina del hotel. Subió a un ascensor y cuando éste se cerró del otro salió Kojiro, a quien le había dado un poco de hambre y se dirigía al restaurante.

Rato después Paola bajó al área de la piscina, donde se acomodó en una silla reclinable para tomar un poco de sol. Como Kojiro se encontraba algo aburrido decidió pasear un poco por los lindos jardines del lugar, yendo a parar al poco tiempo a la piscina.

-Es bonita, pero algo extraña –escuchó comentar a un muchacho que estaba por allí

-Quise acercarme y entablarle conversación, pero me ignoró olímpicamente –dijo un amigo suyo- Ahora anda con un cartel de lo más gracioso

-Je, donjuanes –pensó Kojiro fastidiado

El japonés iba paseando alrededor de la piscina, cuando sin querer observó a una pareja que estaba un poco más allá: la muchacha tenía puesto un traje de baño de 2 piezas color azul cielo, unas gafas negras y una gorra azul que hacía juego con lo que llevaba puesto, y estaba tomando sol de lo más tranquila; mientras a su lado estaba un tipo bien parecido que llevaba unas bermudas negras, sentado en una silla junto a la chica, aparentemente entablándole conversación.

-No puede ser... –susurró Kojiro estupefacto, bajando las gafas oscuras que tenía puestas- ¿Paola?

-Entonces dime ¿tienes o no tienes nombre? –inquirió el muchacho de bermudas negras

-Ya le dije que no me tutee y que deje de fastidiarme

-No te hagas la difícil -replicó él con altanería

-¿Y qué pretende? ¿que sea una mujer fácil? –replicó Paola con fastidio- Además ¿qué no vio mi gorra?

-Pura propaganda para hacerte más interesante...

-Ya déjeme en paz –exigió la muchacha, incorporándose de la silla

-Espera –le dijo él, tomándola del brazo

-¡Suélteme! Quién se cree que es...

-Suéltela –exigió alguien en tono severo

---------------------------------

¿A aquello se podría considerar casualidad o destino? ¿ustedes qué opinan? Como que la cosa se va complicando 

Por cierto que Paola no insulta por mala a Kazuki, lo dice todo con cariño nn


	4. Cap 9

**Capítulo 9**

El atrevido volteó a ver para saber quién osaba detenerlo, pero tuvo que levantar la mirada algunos centímetros para toparse con la fiera mirada del tigre japonés.

-La señorita le dijo que la soltara

-Kojiro... –susurró Paola incrédula en un hilo de voz

-¿Y quién eres tú para entrometerte? –lo espetó el otro chico

-Alguien que te partirá la cara si no lo haces –amenazó Kojiro

-Está bien, no me gusta la violencia –argumentó el otro, sabiendo que un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo- Pero ya nos veremos, preciosa –añadió dirigiéndose a la germano japonesa

-Ni en tus sueños –gruñó Paola, mientras el tipo se iba

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió su amigo mirándola preocupado

-Sí, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella desconfiada

-No creerás que te vine siguiendo –bufó el muchacho divertido, pero la mirada de reproche de Paola lo indignó- ¡Estás loca o qué! Yo no soy un fanático tuyo ni nada por el estilo para hacer semejante cosa

-¿Entonces?

-Casualidades de la vida –dijo Kojiro simplemente, acomodándose sus lentes de sol- Por cierto, tienes mucho pegue

-Ya cállate, o a quien pegue será a ti –amenazó Paola, reiniciando la marcha

-Linda gorra –opinó su amigo, viendo divertido que en ella Paola había puesto un papel a manera de advertencia

-Si lo quieres saber es mía, no se la quité a Ken –explicó ella

-No me refería a la gorra en sí, sino a la nota –replicó Kojiro, caminando junto a su amiga

-Ah, la nota –murmuró la muchacha vagamente, despegando el papel que tenía su gorra

-"Mujer casada: no molestar" –leyó Kojiro divertido quitándole el papel de las manos- ¿La advertencia también va para mi?

-Tú que crees –alegó Paola de malas pulgas, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas

-Y dale con esa actitud negativa –replicó el japonés- ¿Qué acaso no habíamos hecho las paces?

-Psss, cambia "las paces" por "el amor" y la cosa sí sería complicada–susurró Paola más para sí XD

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Kojiro curioso

-Nada, nada, no me hagas caso –pidió ella sonrojada con un gesto de la mano

-Vamos Paola, quién te dice y es el caprichoso destino quien decidió juntarnos aquí...

-¿Juntarnos? Simplemente coincidimos –aclaró Paola

-Siempre a la defensiva ¿nunca más creerás en mi?

-No me confundas, si vine hasta aquí fue para descansar y pensar

-¿Y crees que yo no?

-Mira Kojiro... –trató de decir Paola

-Mira Paola, nosotros somos y siempre seremos amigos ¿no? Entonces tratemos de pasar estos días de "coincidencia" como eso, y ya –resolvió su amigo tranquilamente

-Ok, está bien, tienes razón –admitió ella cruzándose de brazos mientras se detenía frente al elevador

-Entonces ¿compañeros de viaje? –preguntó Kojiro sonriéndole mientras extendía una mano

-Compañeros de viaje –devolvió Paola con el mismo gesto, estrechando su mano

-Está como quiere... –escuchó decirle a su amiga a una chica que pasaba junto a ellos, mientras miraban sin vergüenza a Kojiro

-Resbalosas –gruñó la Wakabayashi, mirándolas con odio

-¡Qué bien! Además de compañera de viaje me gané una hermanita menor celosa –comentó el tigre japonés entretenido, rodeando a su amiga por los hombros

-¿Celosa yo? –replicó Paola indignada, mientras ambos se subían al ascensor- ¿Y de ti? ¡por favor!

-Admítelo, porque yo admito que me molestó ver a ese tipejo molestándote –confesó Kojiro seriamente, mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba, llevándolos sólo a ellos

-¡Ja! Un Kazuki más moreno y más alto que el otro –ironizó Paola

-Jajaja, ¿así me ves?

-Así y peor –alegó su amiga con una sonrisa

-Pues yo te veo mejor... –devolvió Kojiro sin querer con una sonrisita, mirando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo

-¡Pervertido! –exclamó Paola ofendida y sonrojada percatándose recién que sólo traía su traje de baño, obligando a su amigo a voltear- ¡Tonta de mi que en el apuro dejé mi toalla en la silla ésa!

-No te lo tomes así –trató de replicar el chico, sabiendo que había metido la pata

-Ni se te ocurra voltear a verme Kojiro Hyuga, hasta que no llegue a mi habitación y me ponga más ropa que la que llevo ahora –amenazó su amiga

-Pero si ese traje de baño es muy decente pese a ser de dos piezas... –trató de arreglar él con inocencia**- **De tu cuerpo desnudo cubre casi todo...

-¡Ya cállate! –gritó Paola desesperada, apretando una y otra vez el botón con el número 8

Cuando llegó al piso indicado Paola se bajó rápidamente, seguida por Kojiro.

-Por cierto que no te estoy viendo –aclaró él, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos mientras dejaba entre sus dedos una pequeña rendija para ver por dónde iba

-¡Deja de seguirme! –exigió Paola, sacando de debajo su gorra su tarjeta magnética para abrir la puerta (miren qué ingeniosa me salió XD)

-No te sigo, yo también estoy en este piso –alegó Kojiro, sacando su tarjeta del bolsillo derecho de sus shorts y abriendo la puerta de al lado XD- ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-Si traigo más ropa, tenlo por seguro –dijo la muchacha, entrando en su dormitorio

-¡Ay Paola! Nunca cambiarás –pensó, exhalando con más tranquilidad

A la hora de la cena Kojiro esperó pacientemente a que Paola apareciera en el restaurante del hotel. No hubo terminado de mirar por quinta vez hacia la puerta, cuando ella apareció vestida de forma casual y sencilla.

-Hola –saludó ella cuando estuvo junto a él

-Hasta que llegas –devolvió su amigo, parándose para recorrerle la silla

-Qué amable, creí que los caballeros se habían extinguido –bromeó ella, sentándose

-Creí que tu esposo era todo un caballero –comentó Kojiro tomando asiento nuevamente

-Je, no lo saqué a conversación porque creerías que soy demasiado fastidiosa cuando hablo de él –replicó Paola desviando la mirada- Admiro y adoro a Ken, así que a veces exagero con lo que digo y no paro de hablar de él, sobre todo cuando no está conmigo

-Tiene suerte –comentó Kojiro mirándola profundamente

-Yo tengo suerte –corrigió ella mirándolo- Él es un santo conmigo: me tiene la paciencia de una madre, el amor de un esposo y la amistad y confianza de un amigo...

-Je, parecemos dos criminales arrepentidos que ensalzan a su víctima –bufó Kojiro con ironía

-Tienes razón –corroboró ella bajando la mirada

-No tienes por qué ponerte así, estamos aquí juntos, pero no estamos haciendo nada malo –recordó el muchacho

-No puedo evitarlo –admitió ella en un susurro

-Tú lo amas, él a ti y yo soy amigo de ambos, ¿así es la cosa, no? –añadió Kojiro con cierto desánimo

-Ahá

-Entonces no te sientas mal, que nunca he oído de nadie que termine en el infierno por compartir unos días de vacaciones con un amigo o amiga

-A Ken le daría mucho gusto saber que, casualmente, también estás aquí, –comentó Paola

-Pero no se lo digas –pidió él rápidamente

-¿Por qué no? –se extrañó la chica

-Porque alguien más puede enterarse y venir a fastidiarme. Ya sabes, la prensa y todo eso me desagrada por completo –explicó Kojiro algo tenso

-Está bien, pero se lo contaré al regresar

-Como quieras... –aceptó él encogiéndose de hombros

Esa noche cenaron mientras conversaban de otros temas relacionados con el Toho, sus amigos y la selección; evitando nombrar y tratar por mucho acerca de Ken. En realidad simulaban ser una pareja común y corriente de viejos amigos que acababan de encontrarse después de mucho tiempo, y prácticamente lo eran.

--------------------------------------

Por cierto, no crean que es plagio si descubren que ciertos comentarios no coinciden con la otra versión XD El caso es que me di la libertad de poner comentarios (valga la rebusnancia) un tanto más fuertes y sinceros en esta versión nn

Además ¡son humanos! Y no creo que después de casarte el gusto por la gente del sexo opuesto desaparezca ¬¬


	5. Cap 10

**Capítulo 10**

Los dos siguientes días ambos se la pasaron recorriendo los lugares turísticos de la ciudad de Ajaccio, tales como plazas, museos y ruinas históricas; y ninguno podía negar que se la estaba pasando en grande. Mientras recorrían la avenida más transitada de la ciudad, Paola no pudo evitar el impulso de tomar a su amigo del brazo y caminar así juntos, cosa que a él no pareció molestarlo ni incomodarlo en lo más mínimo, sin percatarse que había algo que estaba cambiando entre ellos, y era la manera más próxima de hablarse, tratarse y tocarse; como si fueran unos adolescentes que no saben cómo declararle su amor al otro OO

Por la noche, después de cenar, decidieron hacer un recorrido por la playa.

-Humm, qué suave brisa –murmuró Paola encantada, cerrando los ojos mientras se detenía a recibir un tibio viento en la cara

-Linda noche –comentó su amigo, sentándose en la arena, mientras algunas otras pocas personas caminaban por ahí

-¿Se parece en algo a Okinawa? –interrogó su amiga, sentándose junto a él

-Algo sí, pero para mi Okinawa es mucho más linda –admitió Kojiro mirando algunos toques naranjas que adornaban el horizonte

-¿Por algo o alguien en especial? –inquirió Paola pensativa, también mirando el horizonte

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? –dijo el japonés con cierto fastidio, mirándola de reojo

-No empiezo con nada, sólo quiero saber –se defendió su amiga, mirándolo- Jamás supiste sincerarte respecto a tus sentimientos

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar al respecto, además te lo dije miles de veces: Maki es sólo mi amiga

-Está bien, no te enojes –replicó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

-No podría enojarme contigo, sólo estaba aclarándotelo –dijo él, sin poder evitar el impulso de darle un beso en la frente y apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, mientras seguían mirando el horizonte OO

Al día siguiente ambos habían quedado de ir a la playa para aprender a surfear. Paola se había levantado tarde ya que noche antes se había quedado hablando hasta tarde por teléfono con Kazuki, luego de una charla breve con Ken.

-No, si él y yo hablamos peor que dos viejas chismosas –refunfuñaba Paola mientras preparaba la ropa que se pondría aquél día

Tocaron a la puerta y ella se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

-Debe ser la camarera con mi desayuno –pensó un momento- ¡Adelante, no está con seguro! –gritó luego apurada en sus asuntos

Kojiro era el que estaba en la puerta esperando a entrar, así que cuando escuchó la aclaración entró.

-¿Paola? –murmuró al notar que ella no estaba allí

El muchacho, algo curioso, se dirigió a su habitación para saber por qué se había retrasado. Al entrar no la vio y se extrañó aun más.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –pensó rascándose la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se topó con la puerta entreabierta del baño

Casi inconscientemente se asomó a ver si ella estaba allí.

-¿Paola? ¿estás ahí? –murmuró en voz baja, pero no pudo decir más cuando la encontró

-¡Todavía esto más! Tendré que bañarme con agua fría –protestaba Paola sin percatarse que tenía visita, dejando caer la bata de baño que era lo único que traía encima

Kojiro quedó estupefacto y los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro mirando la silueta desnuda de la muchacha, queriendo evitarla pero a la misma vez acercarse a tocarla. Felizmente su sentido común pudo más, por lo que luego de unos segundos desvió la mirada, saliendo aprisa hasta el pequeño hall.

-¡Cómo pude, cómo pude entrar sin avisar! –se recriminaba, golpeándose la frente con una mano

Rato después Paola apareció vestida con unos shorts azules y una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

-¡Kojiro! A qué horas llegaste –le dijo sorprendida, colgándose una pequeña mochila

-Este...hace poco –mintió él algo perturbado desviando la mirada

-¿Nos vamos? –inquirió ella sonriendo

-Vamos...

Fueron a la playa para cumplir con su programa del día. Durante las primeras horas Kojiro no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo, por lo que evitaba mirar a su amiga, quien no se percató de nada. Sin embargo con el transcurso del día el muchacho fue recobrando la serenidad y decidió tomar lo ocurrido en la mañana nada más como una anécdota que no contaría a nadie.

Estuvieron en el intento de aprender a surfear hasta la tarde. Así que como no les iba muy bien decidieron divertirse un rato con las motos de agua. Cuando regresaron al hotel casi anochecía, pero ambos se veían contentos y cansados.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –inquirió Paola con una sonrisa

-Evito los bares –comentó su amigo

-¿Quién dijo que quería ir a un bar?

-¿Irías a mi habitación? –preguntó él con cierto escepticismo

-¿No me crees capaz? –se indignó Paola

-La verdad no, como me habías estado evitando...

-Pues sepa señor Hyuga, que no le tengo miedo –advirtió la muchacha divertida- Así que espero tenga un refresco bien frío en el mini bar...

Llegaron a la habitación de Kojiro, y mientras él buscaba un par de refrescos fríos, Paola llamó a su esposo por el teléfono que allí había.

-¿Todo bien por allá? –inquirió Ken preocupado en una parte de su conversación

-Claro ¿acaso tú no lo estás? –devolvió Paola extrañada

-No es nada, ya sabes, ridículos presentimientos míos

-¿Presentimientos?

-Sí, los tengo desde que te fuiste –confesó Ken

-Ah... –dijo ella con cierta culpa, mirando de reojo a Kojiro que hacía zapping en la televisión

-Cuento las horas para verte –le dijo el muchacho con cariño

-Y yo a ti...

-Cuídate mucho ¿eh?

-Lo haré, y tú aliméntate bien –aconsejó Paola, mientras el tigre japonés escuchaba atentamente la conversación fingiendo interés en la televisión

-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana Ken –se despidió Paola suspirando

-Aquí tienes –le dijo Kojiro cuando ella colgó, alcanzándole una lata de refresco

-Gracias –contestó ella distraída, pasándose la lata de una mano a otra

-No la agites que tiene gas –advirtió el muchacho, tomando un sorbo de su refresco

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿hay algo divertido en la televisión? –preguntó Paola dirigiéndose al sillón que había allí

-Nada, por lo visto –replicó Kojiro, sentándose junto a ella

-¡Kuso! –exclamó ella con fastidio, ya que al abrir la lata su agitado contenido terminó empapando su camiseta

-Te lo dije... –murmuró su amigo divertido

-¿Tendrías la gentileza de dejar de burlarte y prestarme una camiseta limpia? –pidió Paola algo molesta

-Ok, no te enojes. Ven conmigo –le pidió, dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Lindo dormitorio, lo tienes ordenado pese a que eres hombre –comentó Paola mirando a su alrededor

-Gracias, pero desde niño me ha gustado ser ordenado, además hay personal de limpieza en el hotel –recordó él, buscando una camiseta entre sus cosas- Aquí tienes

-Gracias –contestó ella, sacándose la camiseta mojada y quedándose simplemente con la parte de arriba del traje de baño que tenía dentro

-¿No te quitaste tu traje de baño? –inquirió él pensativo sin dejar de mirarla

-Qué esperabas, salí tan apurada que no llevé nada para ponerme luego de la mojada –explicó Paola sacando la lengua pícaramente, mientras se secaba con la camiseta sucia una parte del pechoque había quedado mojada

-Eres muy linda –comentó Kojiro de la nada, aproximándose a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Gra...gracias –balbuceó ella nerviosa, poniendo la camiseta que tenía en la mano sobre la cama

-Te amo –susurró viéndola como hipnotizado, besándola en los labios

Paola se quedó de una pieza, una parte de su aun despierta conciencia le decía que detenga todo allí mismo, pero otra parte de sus absurdas e impulsivas emociones la animaba a corresponderlo...y fueron estas últimas las que ganaron la batalla de aquella guerra que acababa de empezar --U

-----------------------

Conciencia, conciencia ¿dónde estas las veces que más se te necesita? XDD

No tachen a Paola de golfa ni mucho menos, porque sería como que muy machista ¿o no? Porque cuando un hombre engaña a su esposa es un méndigo desgraciado!pero qué macho es! ¬¬ En cambio si se trata de una mujer...hasta se toman la molestia de inventarle más apodos ¬¬


	6. Cap 11

**Capítulo 11**

Madrugada del día siguiente, aun todo permanecía oscuro en la habitación, mientras Kojiro se hallaba en su cama, despierto, con una emoción muy grande recorriéndole el cuerpo. Volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha, intentando mirar a Paola que yacía dormida boca abajo, abrazando la almohada. Recordó de pronto una melodía que había escuchado y que le había gustado tanto que se la aprendió pese a no dominar muy bien el español, así que se puso a cantarla en voz baja, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la muchacha.

_Las luces se apagaron y dos historias se juntaron en la cama_

_Para mezclarse entre ellas_

_Aquí no hay protagonistas, no hay más que dos novelistas_

_retratando en sus espaldas tiernas y dulces caricias_

_Así fue que la historia comenzó,_

_Así fue que en sus brazos se entregó_

_Que su cuerpo estremeció_

_Convirtiéndose ella en rosa y él la riega con amor _

_Son dos mundos que se encuentran una noche y nada más,_

Cuando llega la mañana la sonrisa se les va 

_Son dos historias distintas que se mezclan sin pensar _

_Que juntando dos novelas se hace más largo el final..._

-No sabía que cantabas –murmuró Paola adormilada

-Y yo no sabía que estabas escuchándome –replicó él con una sonrisa (cínicos ¬¬)

-Ahumm...imposible de no escuchar algo que jamás oído humano alcanzó a oír –dijo ella con ironía, bostezando

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-No, solamente digo que me gustó el detalle, pero vuelve a dormir que aun es temprano

-No tengo sueño

-Y qué ¿pretendes que te cante una cancioncita de cuna? –se mofó Paola

-No estaría mal –respondió Kojiro cerrando los ojos

-Chistoso...

Más tarde, aun en la mañana, Ken se paseaba de aquí para allá en su departamento. Ese día habían quedado en iniciar los entrenamientos un poco más tarde debido a una reunión que sostendrían los dirigentes del club con el cuerpo técnico. El muchacho miraba el teléfono insistentemente, no había podido dormir toda la noche porque la angustia en su pecho no lo dejaba y se había incrementado.

-Ni modo, si aun duerme tendrá que perdonarme –se dijo a sí mismo, tomando el aparato y llamando- ¿Aló? Sí señorita, ¿podría por favor comunicarme con la habitación 823? Gracias, espero...

El teléfono timbró varias veces pero nadie contestó.

-¿Ya habrá salido? –se preguntó Ken extrañado viendo que su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 8 de la mañana

Insistió por lo menos unas ocho veces más hasta que se rindió.

-Seguramente fue temprano a alguna parte –pensó preocupado- Luego la llamaré...

Cuando Paola despertó se encontró con que Kojiro no estaba. Aun algo adormilada se levantó, se vistió y se fue a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Al bajar al restaurante se topó con el muchacho, que leía un periódico bastante concentrado.

-¿Algo interesante? –preguntó ella, sentándose y pidiendo su desayuno

-Sólo que el Inter programó varios partidos entrenamiento –comentó él sin dejar de leer

-¿Por qué no me miras? –reclamó Paola, bajando el periódico con una mano

-Je, disculpa, es que estoy acostumbrado a desayunar solo –replicó él, doblando el periódico

-Yo también ¿lo olvidas? –recordó ella con cierto sarcasmo

-Pero yo más tiempo que tú –alegó Kojiro divertido- Aunque felizmente yo no tengo una esposita que se dedica a entrenar en lugar de ocuparse de mi, y tampoco que se olvidó de tocarme desde hace mucho –agregó sarcástico

-Touché, tenías que mencionar a Ken –dijo Paola muy seria mirándolo ceñuda

-No sabía que era tu esposita –siguió con burla

-ES mi esposito –puntualizó la germano japonesa con enojo- Y por si se te olvidó, también tu mejor amigo...

Un duro contragolpe que le borró la sonrisa de la cara al tigre japonés.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pidió Kojiro incómodo, tomando un poco de café

-Qué ¿tan rápido se te acabó el humorcito y lo reemplazó tu conciencia? –se mofó Paola agregándole azúcar a su café

-¿Por qué tan hiriente? –reclamó él molesto

-No lo sé, dime tú...

-Lo que pasó fue de mutuo acuerdo, yo no te obligué –anunció el japonés en voz baja**-** Si encontraste en mi algo que no tienes desde hace mucho con tu esposo, no es mi culpa

-¿Ahora me reclamas? –devolvió ella indignada- Porque yo no me estaba lavando las manos, simplemente dije que por qué tenías que mencionar a Ken

-¿Acaso íbamos a evitar nombrarlo por lo que resta del viaje o de nuestras vidas?

-Al menos por hoy era necesario –replicó Paola dolida, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie para luego irse, seguida por la mirada arrepentida de Kojiro

La muchacha fue a encerrarse en su habitación, ignorando los continuos timbrazos del teléfono de su habitación ni los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó desolada- ¿Cómo voy a seguir mi vida en Turín si no me atreveré a mirar a Ken a la cara?

Cerca al mediodía escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-Gracias señorita, fue muy amable –escuchó decir en el hall, luego pasos que se acercaban- Así que sí estabas aquí

-Qué haces aquí –espetó ella al ver a Kojiro en el umbral de la puerta

-No me gustó la forma en que te fuiste, así que quería hablar contigo –replicó él- Te llamé y toqué la puerta varias veces pero no abrías, así que le pedí a la encargada que abra la puerta

-¿Alegaste peligro de muerte o qué? –se burló Paola

-No, alegué insania mental –devolvió él en el mismo tono

-¿Y de qué querías hablar? –preguntó ella, sentándose en su cama

-¿Podemos salir? No me gusta el encierro...

-Así que al tigrito no le gustan las jaulas –se mofó la muchacha poniéndose de pie

-Y menos con una Principessa –añadió él**- **Es mucha tentación... –agregó, abrazándola y dándole un corto beso en los labios

Se fueron a pasear por la playa, por un lugar que sabían no tenía paparazzis ni reporteros cerca, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban en silencio (insisto, cínicos ¬¬)

-No podremos seguir con esto en Turín –dijo Paola rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-Ya lo sé –corroboró Kojiro seriamente- Sin embargo...

-Sin embargo qué...

-No sé si pueda alejarme de ti –confesó deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos

-Pero tienes que hacerlo –alegó la muchacha, tomándolo con cariño del rostro- No podemos herir a Ken (¡a la hora que se preocupan! )

-Lo sé...

-Quisiera haberte conocido así en otras circunstancias –confesó Paola suspirando

-Y yo a ti...

-Pero esta es nuestra realidad y debemos hacerle frente

-No será fácil

-No, pero debemos hacerlo si no queremos romperle el corazón a alguien que ambos queremos mucho

-Espero que funcione

-Yo también –admitió ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo correspondida por él

-------------------------------------------

Las estrofas mencionadas son parte de la canción "Dos historias" de Gianmarco.

¡Ya sé, ya sé! Es mucho cinismo el de ese par ¿pero qué esperaban? 


	7. Cap 12

**Capítulo 12**

Tres días después Paola y Kojiro volvieron a Turín, cada uno en un vuelo distinto de diferente horario. Cuando ella llegó al aeropuerto salía desganada con su maleta hasta que una imagen la obligó a parar en seco: Ken había ido a esperarla (pobecito uu)

-Al fin llegaste –murmuró él contento, corriendo a abrazarla

-Ken... –susurró Paola en un hilo de voz- Qué...¿qué haces aquí?

-Cómo que, vine a recogerte –explicó él con una gran sonrisa

-Pe...pero ¿y tu entrenamiento?

-Pedí permiso por media hora y me lo concedieron –contó su esposo, dándole un beso y tomándola de la mano para salir juntos

El camino a su departamento no pudo ser más largo y silencioso. Ella sentía que la culpa y la vergüenza la carcomían por dentro, mientras él sentía que su pecho no daba más de lo contento que estaba al saberse de nuevo junto a la mujer que amaba. --

Una vez en su departamento ella se fue a sentar al sillón del living, mirando absorta la televisión apagada.

-Te noto de mejor semblante –comentó Ken sentándose junto a ella

-¿Ah sí? –murmuró ella vagamente, sin mirarlo

-Veo que esas vacaciones te sentaron bien

-No me puedo quejar...

-¿Te pasa algo? Pareces molesta –interrogó el muchacho, notando la frialdad de su esposa

-No estoy molesta, sólo cansada –alegó ella, poniéndose de pie

-Será mejor que me vaya a entrenar –dijo Ken algo preocupado, yendo por su bolso

-Que te vaya bien –murmuró Paola abriendo la puerta

-Nos vemos más tarde –se despidió él con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse

Ella trató de devolverle el gesto, pero no pudo. Luego de cerrar la puerta apoyó la espalda en ella y se deslizó hasta terminar sentada sobre la alfombra, poniéndose a llorar desconsolada.

-¡Qué fue lo que hice! ¡cómo pude hacerte eso!

Al llegar al entrenamiento Ken descubrió que varios compañeros suyos hacían una especie de ronda. Al acercarse notó que todos conversaban con Kojiro, que se había unido nuevamente a ellos.

-¡Kojiro! –saludó Ken contento, dejando su bolso y corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo

-Ken... –susurró él en un hilo de voz algo incómodo

-Cómo te fue, ya nos tenías preocupados –bromeó Ken estrechándole la mano- Pensábamos que las vacaciones te gustaron demasiado

-Je, no, no es eso –alegó él balbuceando

-¡A ver, dejen de distraerse y sigan con lo suyo! –ordenó el entrenador, haciendo que sus jugadores retornen a la práctica- ¡Y tú Wakashimazu, apúrate que jugaremos un partido!

-¡Sí señor! –respondió el portero, marchándose a los vestuarios, seguido por la mirada avergonzada de Kojiro, que hacía calistenia en el borde del campo

Cuando el entrenador los organizó en dos equipos para el partido entrenamiento de esa tarde, grande fue la sorpresa para todos al ver a Ken ocupando la portería del equipo titular, lo que llenó de orgullo al japonés. Felizmente sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, porque de sobra sabían cuánto se había estado esforzando, demostrándole a todos que los japoneses no sólo eran buenos delanteros o mediocampistas, sino también porteros.

-¡Hyuga! ¿estás en condiciones de jugar? –inquirió su entrenador

-Sí señor –respondió él vagamente, mirando entre sorprendido y complacido a su amigo en la portería titular

El partido se inició y fácilmente el equipo titular logró dos anotaciones en el primer tiempo, pese a lo aguerridos que se mostraron sus compañeros. Ya en la segunda parte el entrenador decidió hacer un cambio trascendental.

-Lo hiciste bien Wakashimazu –dijo el DT- Pero quiero ver tu verdadera capacidad enfrentándote a nuestros mejores delanteros

-Sí señor –respondió él satisfecho, tomando lugar en la portería de enfrente

-¡Empiecen! –anunció el preparador físico, tocando un silbato

Así que el segundo tiempo comenzó. Sin embargo Kojiro se quedó quieto en la media cancha, mirando detenidamente a Ken en su portería.

-¡Vamos Hyuga, muévete! –reclamó Wilhem corriendo hacia la portería contraria

-Eh...sí –balbuceó él comenzando a trotar

Schester había realizado un magnífico tiro que el portero japonés detuvo con cierta dificultad, demostrando así que su técnica había mejorado mucho.

-Bien hecho, pero deberás confirmar tu mejoría –dijo el alemán, mientras el portero pateaba el balón hasta media cancha

-¡Vamos Kojiro, acércate! –lo desafió Ken con una media sonrisa, despertando en su amigo al retador dormido

-Vamos a ver cuánto mejoraste –pensó el otro japonés

Kojiro recibió el balón y corrió con él hasta la portería que protegía su mejor amigo, se preparó para tirar, su pie estaba por hacer contacto con el balón (ja! Y nieguen que pasan estas cosas en CT XD) cuando fugazmente pasó por su mente una frase que le había dicho Paola "_No podemos herir a Ken_". Eso bastó para que el tigre japonés se desconcentrara al punto que en lugar de darle al balón, levantó una gran cortina de tierra y césped en su fallido tiro.

-Jajaja, qué pasa Hyuga, ¿muy distraídos hoy? –se burló Wilhem doblándose de la risa, a la par de los demás

-¡Demonios! –pensó él humillado

-¡Hyuga, concéntrate! –exigió el entrenador molesto

-Deberías dejar de pensar en esa mujer y dedicarte a lo que mejor sabes hacer –comentó Gentile burlonamente, pasando junto a él

-Pero cómo... –se sorprendió Kojiro avergonzado- ¡Maldito Wilhem, es un chismoso! –pensó enojado

El partido transcurrió con más errores que aciertos por parte del delantero japonés, a quien excusaron con el hecho de estar saliendo de una lesión reciente. Al finalizar todos felicitaron a Ken por su gran desempeño, sin embargo él parecía estar buscando la aprobación de una sola persona: su mejor amigo.

-¿Mejor? –inquirió Ken acercándose a Kojiro mientras se dirigían a las duchas

-Molesta un poco, pero estaré bien –contestó él sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Y? Qué te pareció...

-Qué

-Cómo que qué, ¡el partido! Cómo crees que jugué –interrogó el karate keeper

-Bien, pero tendrás que mejorar –alegó Kojiro con cierto desplante, aunque sin saber por qué

-Lo haré, ya verás –aseguró Ken algo desilusionado por no recibir un mejor apoyo

--------------------------

Hummm...sin comentarios. Al menos en esto ya hay una gran arrepentida uu


	8. Cap 13

**Capítulo 13**

Al llegar a su departamento, temprano como sorpresa, Ken le contó a su esposa bastante emocionado de lo ocurrido esa tarde.

-¿De veras? –inquirió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, felizmente el maquillaje que se había puesto disimulaba el enrojecimiento de sus ojos por tanto llorar

-Ahá, así que creo que ya logré mi objetivo ¡soy titular! –exclamó él contento, abrazando a Paola

-¡Felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías –dijo la muchacha, sin poder evitar corresponder al gesto, olvidando por un momento la culpa que sentía

-Por eso hoy vamos a festejar –anunció Ken sonriendo

-¿A dónde me piensas llevar? –preguntó Paola enternecida

-Iremos al mejor restaurante de Turín, solos tú y yo

-¿Tendrá que ser de gala? –Paola hizo un mohín de disgusto

-Ni modo, yo también me pondré elegante –dijo su esposo divertido

Mientras se arreglaba Paola tarareaba una canción, pensando que todo tenía remedio, tratando de no pensar en Kojiro para dedicarse solamente a su esposo. Rato después ambos salieron hacia un elegante restaurante que quedaba en la zona céntrica de Turín. Paola llevaba un sencillo pero bonito vestido de seda negro hasta media pierna y Ken simplemente una camisa y pantalón oscuro, ya que detestaba los smokings.

Una vez en el restaurante hicieron sus pedidos y él le contó con lujo de detalles cómo le había ido esos días en sus entrenamientos. Luego le pidió a su esposa que le contase sobre sus vacaciones, pero ella hizo una descripción tan escueta en medio de una incomodidad tan grande, que parecía estar hablando de algo prohibido.

-Kojiro también viajó –comentó Ken, haciendo que Paola se atorara con el agua que estaba bebiendo

-¿Ah sí? –murmuró ella desinteresada, limpiándose la boca delicadamente con la servilleta

-Así es –respondió su esposo- Parece que le fue muy bien, porque regresó muy distraído

-¿Con qué? –inquirió Paola rápidamente

-No sé, pero por un comentario que escuché parecen líos de faldas –comentó Ken con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Paola abría los ojos como platos

-Su...supongo que se trata de Maki –alegó ella bajando la mirada, fingiendo interés en la carne que había en su plato

-No lo creo, un día escuché decir a Wilhem que Kojiro andaba en malos pasos con una mujer casada...

Peor noticia no pudo oír: Paola se volvió a atorar con lo que tenía en la boca, poniéndose morada. Así que tuvieron que ayudarla un poco. Después de recobrar el aliento y pasar el susto, respiraba agitada mientras Ken la veía preocupado.

-No masticaste bien o qué pasó –le dijo con cariño

-No sé, tal vez fue porque quería decir algo y entonces me atoré

-Sabes que no es bueno hablar mientras se come...

-Lo sé, lo siento –se disculpó ella bajando la mirada- Pero dime ¿están seguros de lo que dicen de Kojiro?

-No sé, todo es un chisme de Wilhem y a menos que Kojiro me lo confirme, no lo creeré –aseguró Ken lealmente

-Haces bien –lo apoyó su esposa mirándolo conmovida- Eres el mejor amigo que Kojiro podía tener

-Y él lo es para mi –dijo Ken sonriendo, sin saber que le removía la culpa a Paola

-¡Pero qué sorpresa, miren con quién nos topamos! –exclamó alguien bastante confianzudo

Ken volteó a ver y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Wilhem, que estaba acompañado de Salvatore, Franz y Kojiro, éste último no podía encontrarse más incómodo.

-Wakashimazu y...¿su esposa, cierto? –inquirió Franz sonriendo con galantería

-Franz Schester –saludó Paola con una pequeña sonrisa- Y...claro, los compañeros de Ken –al decir esto evitó mirar al otro japonés

-Te miro y pienso que Ken se sacó la lotería –comentó Gentile con cierto sarcasmo

-Yo siempre se lo digo –confirmó Ken sin inmutarse, tomando de la mano a su esposa, mientras su mejor amigo trataba de aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo de allí

-Pero no se preocupen, que no vamos a incomodarlos –continuó Wilhem, viendo de reojo a Kojiro que fingía demencia- Con su permiso, los dejamos...

El holandés y sus dos amigos europeos decidieron continuar su camino en busca de una mesa, mientras Kojiro dudaba en avanzar.

-Hola Kojiro –saludó Ken con una sincera sonrisa

-Ah...Ken –murmuró él, mirando fijamente a Paola, que bajó la cabeza

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros –ofreció su mejor amigo

-Eh... –dudó el tigre japonés, tentado a aceptar, pero la repentina mirada penetrante de la muchacha lo hizo desistir- No gracias, vine con ellos y sería una descortesía abandonarlos

-Qué lástima –comentó Paola tranquilamente- Será en otra ocasión...

-Eso tenlo por segura –anunció Kojiro con cierto tono desafiante, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y siguiendo a sus otros compañeros

-Es mi impresión o lo noté algo hostil –comentó Ken viendo a su amigo retirarse

-Impresión tuya –devolvió Paola molesta tomando un poco de agua, mientras su esposo la miraba extrañado

Durante la amena cena que los jugadores de la Juventus tenían en su mesa, recordando anécdotas con amigos y exnovias, Kojiro se la pasó mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la mesa donde estaban Ken y Paola. Una extraña sensación, como si las entrañas le quemaran, aparecía cada vez que él descubría a su mejor amigo tocando, acariciando o besando a su esposa. Y pese a que él estaba seguro de ser imperceptible, no notó que Wilhem lo veía con atención.

-Ahora vengo –le dijo Paola a su esposo, poniéndose de pie en dirección del baño

-Enseguida vuelvo –argumentó Kojiro a sus distraídos amigos, rodeando todo el salón donde estaban para no ser visto por Ken, siguiendo a la muchacha

Ella ingresó en el baño de mujeres. Kojiro miró en todas direcciones y rogó que no haya nadie más adentro, por lo que entró tras de ella. Una vez adentro le puso el seguro a la puerta. Paola estaba frente a uno de los lavamanos refrescándose la cara, cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo y la ponía contra la pared.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le reclamó Kojiro, sin soltarla

-¡Ouch! ¡me lastimas, déjame! –exigió ella, tratando de zafarse

-¡Cómo se te ocurre venir con él tan campante!

-¿Y por qué no podría? –replicó Paola enojada- ¡Es mi esposo!

-Pero...

-Pero nada –insistió ella, zafándose, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto que había provocado en el joven

-No puedo tolerarlo –confesó Kojiro frotándose las sienes con los dedos

-Tolerar qué

-Verte cerca de él, simplemente no puedo...

-Pero Kojiro, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación –explicó Paola mortificada- Yo estoy casada con él y él es tu mejor amigo

-¡Deja ya de repetirlo que yo lo sé! –exclamó él fuera de sí**- **Pero aun así dormiste conmigo –añadió con malicia

-Tú me atraes, no te lo voy a negar –continuó Paola tratando de serenarse- Pero a él lo amo

-Yo te amo –replicó el tigre japonés mirándola con tristeza

-No podemos seguir con esto –anunció la muchacha- Me di cuenta que no puedo dejar a Ken

-¡Y por qué no lo pensaste antes! Hasta apenas ayer la pasabas a mi lado muy contenta y ahora me vienes con esto

-¡Es que me dejé llevar! –confesó ella fuera de sí- Debí controlarme y no lo hice, y aunque sé que no puedo hacer nada por remediar el pasado, aun puedo hacer algo por el futuro

-¿Y qué futuro te espera sabiendo que le fuiste infiel a tu esposo? –bufó Kojiro impaciente

-No lo sé, pero ya no quiero engañarlo ni engañarte a ti. El volver con él me hizo dar cuenta que lo que tuvimos fue algo pasajero, algo del momento...

-Así que todo no fue más que otra aventura de Paola Wakabayashi –se burló el muchacho con sarcasmo

-Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás hice algo como esto antes –aseguró Paola ofendida- Así que no digas eso

-¿Y por qué no hiciste un mayor esfuerzo por evitarlo? ¡¿por qué!

-Porque la atracción por ti se sumó a mi soledad y mi confusión –confesó ella avergonzada

-No te veías muy confundida mientras estábamos en Córcega –añadió él con ironía

-Me hiciste muy feliz, no lo niego, pero date cuenta que lo que pasó allá, allá se quedó

-¿Así de fácil?

-No creas que es fácil para mi, ni siquiera me atrevo a sostenerle la mirada a Ken

-¿Y crees que yo sí?

-Por favor Kojiro, ya no lo compliquemos más

-¡Es que no comprendo! Dices que no puedes siquiera mirarlo, pero dejas que te toque como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado contigo

-¡Pero él no lo sabe! Y así tiene que permanecer...

-Pensé que no lo dejaríamos así –murmuró Kojiro desilusionado

-Créeme cuando te digo que a una parte de mi no le importaría arriesgarse a perderlo todo de pronto con tal de poder estar contigo sin dejarlo a él –confesó Paola- Pero es inmoral, y yo tengo que tomar la decisión correcta

-Aunque eso me destroce a mi -dedujo Kojiro dolido

-Siempre serás mi amigo –trató de alegar ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero yo no te quiero sólo como a una amiga...

-Recuerda siempre lo que vivimos en Córcega, pero olvídame, porque además estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que sí te pueda corresponder como quieres y que no le deba cuentas a nadie...

-¿Como Maki? –preguntó él decepcionado

-Como ella –murmuró Paola bajando la mirada

-Sabes que siempre puse el cariño que les tengo a ambas en una balanza y descubrí, que como tú me decías, el cariño era diferente, por lo que no podía compararlas

-A ella puedes amarla...

-No la amo, a ella siempre la he querido como a una amiga –siguió Kojiro mirándola fijamente- Pero a ti...a ti no. Mientras estábamos aun en el Toho siempre me arrepentí de no haber sido lo suficientemente sincero conmigo y confesarte lo que sentía, porque te quiero hace mucho. Pero en su lugar callé y toleré verte convertirte en la novia de mi mejor amigo. Me fui del país, aun guardando todo sólo dentro de mi, sabiendo que tarde o temprano el sentimiento desaparecería si no pensaba en él. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré que se casarían me alegré, y mucho, pero también sentí una profunda desilusión. Después de todo este tiempo, al reencontrarme contigo me di cuenta que hay cosas que por más que pasen los años jamás mueren, y una de ellas es lo que yo siento por ti...

-No lo sabía –confesó ella sorprendida, mirándolo boquiabierta

-Claro que no, porque me propuse que nadie se enteraría –aseguró Kojiro- Así que ante la mínima posibilidad de poder tenerte como lo hice, me olvidé de prejuicios, moral y decencia, incluso de la lealtad a mi mejor amigo, y todo por estar contigo

-Pero fue un error...

-No para mi, porque mi parte humana débil y corrompida salió a flote, y me hizo ver que aunque pecado, lo que hicimos será inolvidable y no dudaría en volverlo a hacer...

-Piensa en Ken –le pidió Paola algo ofuscada

-Porque pienso en él, que es mi mejor amigo y no cualquier otro, no voy y le grito en su cara que tuve relaciones con su esposa y que no me arrepiento –admitió el japonés- Ya que yo también estoy enamorado de ella...

Ante la confirmación de aquella confesión Paola bajó nuevamente la mirada sin saber qué más decir. Kojiro se acercó a ella, levantó su barbilla con los dedos y la besó. Segundos después ella se separó de él.

-Ya no quiero equivocarme –murmuró la muchacha acongojada- Perdóname...

No dijo más y salió sin volver a mirarlo, mientras él la seguía con la mirada. Kojiro regresó a su mesa, evitando ver la que Paola y Ken compartían. Al llegar notó que Gentile y Schester estaban enfrascados en una discusión de cuál era la mejor modelo europea (para variar ¬¬), mientras Wilhem los escuchaba sin intervenir.

--------------------------------------------------

Veamos...sin comentarios again uu


	9. Cap 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Te tardaste –comentó el holandés mirando a Kojiro con cierta malicia

-Fui a tomar un poco de aire, no me gustan los lugares cerrados –inventó él esquivando su inquisitiva mirada

-¿Sabes que podía creer de todo, menos el saber que la mujer de tus problemas era conocida nuestra? –confesó Wilhem misterioso, acercándose para hablarle en susurros

-¿De qué hablas? –se sorprendió Kojiro

-Recuérdame no presentarte a mi novia cuando la tenga –se burló el moreno jugador

-No sé a qué te refieres –escupió el japonés fastidiado

-Involucrarte con una mujer casada no es algo del otro mundo –confesó Wilhem con cinismo- Pero que ella sea la esposa de tu mejor amigo, son palabras mayores, compañero...

-Estás equivocado, yo... –trató de alegar Kojiro, muy nervioso al verse descubierto, verificando si los otros no los habían escuchado, pero felizmente así parecía

-No me mientas, que no soy tonto –alegó el holandés con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- Sólo espero que Wakashimazu no se entere, porque la cosa se pondría fea, y no sólo en el equipo, si eso ocurriera...

-Deja de decir tonterías –reclamó Kojiro, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse

-No lo son, tú lo sabes

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana –se despidió el japonés marchándose molesto, seguido por la mirada burlona de su dizque amigo

Mientras, en la otra mesa de interés en este fic XD

-Te he notado muy callada ¿te pasa algo? –inquirió Ken preocupado

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que el cansancio del viaje, sumado a la emoción de saber que al fin lograste tu objetivo, resultó mucha carga para mi –inventó Paola tratando de verlo a los ojos y sostenerle la mirada por más que unos pocos segundos

-Entiendo... –murmuró él- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-Por favor –pidió su esposa, poniéndose de pie

-Ahora te alcanzo –dijo Ken- Pago la cuenta y te veo afuera

Paola asintió y salió primera. Mientras esperaba a Ken fuera del restaurante se topó con Kojiro, que iba de salida. Lo miró fijamente y luego trató de evitarlo. Él se acercó en silencio y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, hablando mientras fingía buscar un taxi.

-Ni creas que me voy a rendir así como así –murmuró Kojiro tranquilamente

-Debes hacerlo –contestó Paola, también fingiendo esperar solamente la salida de su esposo

-No lo haré. Cuando yo me propongo algo lo consigo –anunció el japonés mirándola fijamente

-Esta vez no, porque la esposa de tu mejor amigo no es la Copa Mundial –se burló la muchacha retándolo con la mirada

-Para mi la esposa de mi mejor amigo es más valiosa que una Copa –siguió Kojiro sin inmutarse- Y si para estar con ella debo pecar, entonces no me importa quemarme en el infierno

-A ella sí –aseguró Paola- Así que recuerda lo que vivieron, pero no trates de repetirlo

-¿Estás segura que ella no lo quiere así? –presumió el tigre japonés mirándola de arriba abajo con un brillo peculiar en los ojos

Como respuesta la joven acercó sus labios a los de él, y a tan sólo unos milímetros, mientras Kojiro esperaba ansioso el contacto, ella habló provocativamente.

-Quédate con la duda –murmuró Paola- Porque al menos ella tiene con quién desahogar esos deseos reprimidos...

-Kojiro... –dijo Ken apareciendo, mientras su esposa fingía darle a Kojiro un beso de despedida en la mejilla- ¿Ya te vas?

-Eh...sí –contestó él vagamente, tratando de calmar el coraje que sentía dentro ante tales palabras de su ...¿amiga?

-¡Taxi! –gritó Paola, y al sentirse ignorada echó un chiflido que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ningún hombre en el estadio XD, logrando que un taxi se detuviera- Ya nos conseguí un medio de transporte –anunció contenta

-El aire libre te sienta bien –comentó Ken complacido al notar que la joven se encontraba más animada

-Es que aquí fuera hay cosas que motivan a cualquiera –dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras Kojiro la miraba de reojo con enojo

-¿Vienes con nosotros? Podemos compartir el taxi –dijo su amigo, mientras su esposa se subía al automóvil

-No gracias, puedo caminar o buscar otro –contestó Kojiro- Ustedes váyanse

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Ken, entrando tras su esposa- Adiós

-Adiós... –murmuró el tigre japonés viéndolos irse

Los días pasaron (ustedes imaginen qué cosillas pudieron pasar a partir de eso O:P): Kojiro se la pasaba pensativo y algo molesto, evitando compartir charlas o bromas con sus amigos, ya que casi siempre contenían algún tema referido a mujeres. Había ido algunos días al departamento de Ken a almorzar o cenar con él y su esposa, claro, invitado por su mejor amigo; tratando de pasar por alto sin reaccionar el hecho de verlos demostrándose amor mutuo con diferentes detalles; y tratando de desahogarse en las sutiles y disimuladas caricias que le hacía a Paola, o en algunas ocasiones en que logró robarle un beso mientras nadie los veía. Por su parte Ken había estado menos obsesivo con los entrenamientos, pero no descuidaba el seguir mejorando, gracias a lo cual tenía más tiempo para compartir con Paola. Ella, por su parte, cuando estaba con Ken fingía nuevamente una tranquilidad y alegría que no tenía, ya que cuando se hallaba sola se volvía a deprimir y desesperar por la situación que ella misma se había creado en torno a su esposo y Kojiro. Sabía que debía olvidarse del viaje a Córcega, pero por más que intentaba no lograba hacerlo, una y otra vez venían a ella los recuerdos de las caricias y los besos del moreno jugador en su piel, sintiendo ocasionalmente deseos de volver a estar con él; desquitándose entonces cuando estaba con Ken.

Un día, a tanta insistencia de Wilhem, bastante fastidiado Kojiro negó que la mujer con la que estaba fuese Paola, diciendo que aquella era su "Principessa" y que así le gustaba que le diga, por lo que no le revelaría el nombre. El holandés tardó en convencerse, pero el tigre era muy astuto y lo consiguió; encontrándose entonces con el dilema de la curiosidad de su amigo. Sin embargo evadirlo se le hizo más fácil una vez que su objetivo fue conocer a la "Principessa del japonés" y deslindar a Paola de toda sospecha relacionada con él.

En una de las tantas conversaciones, y sin querer, Ken escuchó los relatos de Kojiro acerca de un corto pasaje de sus vacaciones con esa mujer. Al notar que él lo había estado escuchando el delantero no supo qué cara poner para no delatarse a sí mismo; pero felizmente su amigo no indagó sobre nada, sólo dijo _"Ten cuidado, su esposo podría enterarse_". Ciertamente a Ken le había dolido algo el saber que su mejor amigo no le hubiese contado tal secreto, pero creía también que sus motivos tendría, y que quizá estos eran simplemente que Kojiro se encontraba avergonzado de contarle algo semejante.

Eran ya casi dos meses de fingir y fingir. El campeonato se había iniciado y Ken, Kojiro y la Juventus se encontraban viajando de cuando en cuando para cumplir sus partidos en el interior de Italia. En la mente del portero había una idea que lo tenía suspirando y que no quería contársela a nadie, ni siquiera a Paola. Kojiro había intentado, de varias maneras, el conseguir que Paola desistiera de su propósito de alejarlo de ella, pero era sumamente difícil.

Sin embargo la ayuda le llegó de una forma impensada: la selección de softball de Japón se hallaba en suelo italiano y Maki, ni tarda ni perezosa, fue en su busca. Cuando él la vio se sintió complacido de volver a reencontrarla y tuvieron algunas salidas que podrían catalogarse como de simplemente amigos. Pero Kojiro, al considerar el tipo de relación que parecía unir a su mejor amigo y su esposa, comprendió que al fin la derrota más triste de su vida pudo haber llegado y lo dificultoso sería admitirlo. Aunque esta vez no estaba solo, sabía que con sólo unas palabras podía convencer a Maki de iniciar una relación con él, por más cruel, injusto y desgraciado que sonara, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Esa relación podía ser el refugio más propicio para su dolor.

--------------------------------

¿Quién sabe de dónde salió Wilhem tan perspicaz y maloso? 

Casi lo olvido: gracias a Samael por corregirme sobre la correcta escritura de "Principessa" nn (además suena bonito...)


	10. Cap 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estaba hecho, así debía ser. Él apreciaba mucho a Ken, no por nada era su mejor amigo desde que eran sólo unos niños. Y aunque sabía que estaba realmente enamorado de Paola, lo de ellos no podía ser, porque había un matrimonio de por medio. Aun así debía conseguir un último recuerdo, y sólo su "Principessa" podía regalárselo.

-Sólo una noche más –pidió Kojiro después de un partido de locales que habían ganado al Milán- Luego de eso no volveré a insistir contigo

-¿Y qué harás después? –se extrañó Paola

-Maki vino a Italia con la selección de softball y he salido con ella un par de veces –confesó él

-Ah... –murmuró ella con cierta molestia

-Y después de analizarlo mucho me he dado cuenta que Ken y tú jamás van a separarse, ni siquiera por un desgraciado como yo -confesó el japonés apenado

-¿Por qué, en lugar de pedírmela a mi, no le pides esa noche a Maki? –preguntó Paola con rabia

-Porque a ella no la deseo como a ti... –respondió Kojiro muy seguro- Piénsalo –le pidió, dándole un súbito beso en la comisura de la boca y alejándose

Después de aquél partido contra el Milán, Ken salió y se encontró con su pensativa esposa. Para festejar su portería imbatida por varias jornadas la invitó a cenar en un lindo restaurante, donde brindaron con vino griego.

-¡Salud! Por los buenos tiempos que se nos vienen –dijo Ken contento

-¡Salud! –contestó Paola, complacida de verlo así

Sin embargo pronto Ken se distrajo mirando hacia el vacío.

-¿Ahora sí me contarás qué tienes rondando en tu mente? –inquirió Paola con cariño

-Estuve analizando algo y quiero que me des tu sincera opinión –dijo él seriamente

-Nop, definitivamente no podemos obligar a Kazuki a que se disfrace de Britney Spears en tu cumpleaños –bromeó su esposa

-¡Oh, rayos! Qué desilusión –fingió Ken siguiendo con la broma- Je, ya en serio

-Dime

-Paola, no sé si tú estés lista, pero creo que yo sí –anunció él enigmáticamente

-¿Listo para qué? –preguntó Paola intrigada

-Quiero tener un hijo... –completó Ken dejando a su esposa boquiabierta- ¿Qué piensas?

-U...¿un hijo? –balbuceó la Wakabayashi asombrada

-Ahá

-Yo...no sé qué decir

-Sólo dime que quieres tenerlo –pidió Ken mirándola con ternura, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-Pero ¿y mi trabajo? ¿y tu rutina?

-Eso es lo de menos. No te estoy pidiendo que lo tengamos mañana, pero sí que planeemos tenerlo en un futuro no muy lejano

-Bueno, si es así, como que es inevitable –se sonrojó Paola algo incómoda- Ya que cuando se riega una semillita algo tiene que florecer...

-Jajaja, no te pongas así –rió Ken divertido- Jamás creí que te ruborizaras por algo como eso

-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? –se ofendió ella sintiéndose algo tonta

-Sólo dime que sí –pidió su esposo esperanzado

-Sí –repitió ella sonriendo conmovida por la ternura del karate keeper

-Gracias –murmuró él, dándole un beso como muestra de tal agradecimiento

Pasó una semana, Kojiro le estaba dando tiempo a Paola para que se decida sobre su decisión acerca del pedido que él le había hecho. Mientras tanto trataba de no dejarse caer en la tentación de buscarla, pasando más tiempo con Maki, quien para esas fechas se hallaba bastante ilusionada con él, confirmando los sentimientos que desde hace mucho tenía para con el tigre japonés. Claro que no descuidaba sus partidos de softball, en los cuales le iba muy bien y estaban a poco de ser finalistas.

-Toma –le dijo Maki en uno de sus encuentros, entregándole unas entradas- Tú y tus amigos pueden ir a ver la final

-¿Mis amigos? –se extrañó él

-¿Crees que olvidé lo que me comentaste? Ya sé que Ken y Paola están aquí en Turín –anunció la muchacha sonriendo- Y la verdad me gustaría encontrármelos, sobre todo a ella, a quien no tuve oportunidad de conocer aun

-¿Quieres conocer a Paola? –se sorprendió Kojiro

-Ahá, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Me gustaría hacer buenas migas con la esposa de tu mejor amigo –aclaró Maki abrazándolo con cariño

-Claro...su esposa –murmuró él vagamente, sin corresponder al gesto

-¡Hyuga! –saludó Wilhem contento de encontrar a su compañero en semejante compañía

-Ah, hola Wilhem –saludó él con cierto fastidio

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿o debo decir señora? Supongo que usted es la Principessa que tanto le roba suspiros a mi amigo –bromeó el holandés, sonriéndole a Maki

-¿Principessa? –repitió ella confundida, mirando a Kojiro- No, creo que se equivoca

-Ella es Maki, una amiga –corrigió Kojiro con enojo

-¡Ups! Entonces creo que metí la pata –dijo Wilhem fingiendo una vergüenza que no sentía- Disculpe usted

-¿De qué Principessa hablan? –preguntó la muchacha picada por la curiosidad, sospechando que la respuesta no le gustaría nada

-Luego te lo cuento... –murmuró Kojiro

-Bien, entonces los veo luego. Fue un gusto Maki, adiós –se despidió el holandés, marchándose

-¿Ahora sí me lo dirás? –insistió la chica mirando ceñuda a su amigo

-Maki, no quiero engañarte –empezó Kojiro apenado- Y por eso debo contarte que estoy en un gran dilema...

-¿De qué tipo?

-Estoy enamorado –confesó él mirándola a los ojos, notando la nube de tristeza que apareció de repente en ella

-¿Ah sí? –balbuceó ella bajando la cabeza

-Así es. Pero estoy tratando de olvidarme de ella...

-¿Y por qué? –indagó Maki mirándolo esperanzada ante tal confesión

-Porque es casada –finalizó Kojiro seriamente

Maki se quedó perpleja sin saber qué pensar acerca de semejante confesión.

-Eh...bueno...yo...

-Sé que es inmoral, pero fue inevitable

-Al menos estás tratando de dejarla –lo consoló ella, tomándolo de la mano- Ya ése es un paso importante

-Gracias por entender...

-No tienes por qué –murmuró ella acercándose a él- Además, yo puedo ayudarte a olvidarla... –añadió besándolo

Él la correspondió, y aunque suene cruel, trataba de imaginar que aquella no era Maki, por lo que la pasión del beso aumentó súbitamente, sorprendiendo a la japonesa que se alejó agitada.

-Espera, no te apures –pidió sonrojada

-Discúlpame, yo... –trató de explicar él

-No tienes que disculparte –dijo Maki acariciándole la mejilla con cariño- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo más íntimamente... –aclaró, besándolo delicadamente en los labios

Llegaron al departamento de Kojiro, donde siguieron acariciándose y besándose apasionadamente. En un momento de ésos Maki terminó sin la blusa, desabrochando el pantalón del chico, que no dejaba de besarla. Kojiro separó su rostro unos instantes del de ella para contemplarla, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando los ojos castaños de Maki se transformaron de repente en unos ojos verdes, y su cabellera pasó a ser de castaña oscura a negra: miró sorprendido a la mujer que estaba con él y vio a Paola, que le sonreía provocativamente. Maki quería continuar, pero Kojiro se apartó.

-No puedo... –murmuró el delantero, arreglándose la ropa

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Maki curiosa y algo avergonzada

-No quiero hacerte eso –aclaró Kojiro pasándole la blusa- No sería justo

Maki asintió comprensivamente. Se vistió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se marchó, dejando al tigre japonés desesperado y confundido.

-¿Por qué no puedo tenerte a ti Paola? –murmuró desolado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Al día siguiente Kojiro llegó con Ken y le dio un par de entradas.

-Maki espera que tú y Paola vayan a verla –anunció su amigo vagamente

-¡Vaya, gracias! Aunque no sé si sea bueno

-¿Por qué?

-Jaja, en cuanto la vea, Paola empezará a bromear sobre su relación –aclaró Ken divertido

-O se molestará –susurró Kojiro más para sí, cayendo de pronto en cuenta que la situación podía ser un empujoncito a su favor en cuanto a la decisión de la germano japonesa

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, no me hagas caso –dijo el tigre japonés, de pronto de mejor ánimo

El entrenamiento aquél fue para recordarlo: desde hacía mucho tiempo que Kojiro no mostraba esa entrega y energía en el juego, además de bromear con sus compañeros y darle a Ken algunos cuantos consejitos. A todos les pareció una actitud extraña, menos para su mejor amigo, que se alegró por él.

Al llegar con su esposa Ken le dio las buenas nuevas.

-¿Y dices que Maki nos regaló estas entradas? –inquirió Paola intrigada

-Ahá, parece que quiere conocerte –contó Ken, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo- Yo creí que ya se conocían

-Sólo de vista. Recuerda que ella apareció muy pocas veces en el Toho –recordó ella, mirando con recelo las entradas

-Pues no sería mala idea que después del partido los cuatro salgamos a alguna parte –anunció Ken animado

-¿Cuáles cuatro? –indagó su esposa algo fastidiada

-Tú y yo; Kojiro y Maki –aclaró el muchacho extrañado

-No hay un "Kojiro y Maki" –alegó Paola de mal humor- Ella es sólo su amiga, ¿o acaso Kojiro no nos lo ha repetido una y otra vez?

-¿Por qué te enojas? –se extrañó Ken- Mira que si a esta altura del partido vas a sentir celos de amiga...

-No estoy celosa –aclaró ella rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño

-Pues no parece –dijo su esposo divertido- Además ¿qué te preocupa? Maki es una buena mujer y sé que el capitán estará en buenas manos con ella...

-¡Ella jamás va a estar con él! –exclamó Paola alterada- ¡Esa mustia no se lo merece!

-¿Qué te pasa? –se enojó Ken ante tal reacción- Hablas como si estuvieras muy celosa de él, como si fuera...tu novio o algo así

-No digas estupideces –lo espetó la muchacha- Yo estoy casada contigo y él es nuestro amigo

-Qué bueno que aun recuerdas esa diferencia –replicó el muchacho, marchándose molesto hacia su habitación

-Pero qué hice... –pensó Paola preocupada, suspirando

---------------------------------

Aunque no parezca (XD) no tengo nada en contra de Maki, pero es la única que se podía meter en el embrollo ya sea para liarlo más o solucionarlo de una vez nn

Me gusta la pareja Kojiro – Maki, pero no sé si en este fic salgan bien librados --


	11. Cap 16

**Capítulo 16**

Momentos después Paola entró en su habitación, donde encontró a Ken abrochándose la camisa del pijama.

-Perdóname –murmuró ella avergonzada- No debí tratarse así

-No importa –devolvió él con cierto enojo, descubriendo su cama

-Sí que importa –replicó Paola, poniéndose de rodillas sobre su cama- A veces exagero en mis reacciones y te trato mal sin querer

-De veras no importa –alegó Ken, con un toque de dulzura en la voz, mirándola conmovido

-Lo siento, soy una estúpida –dijo ella, recostándose a su lado para abrazarlo

-No, el estúpido soy yo, que siente celos –admitió su esposo

-¿Celos? –se extrañó Paola mirándolo inquisitivamente

-No puedo evitarlo, aunque él sea mi mejor amigo, no deja de ser otro hombre en tu vida –continuó Ken, sobresaltando a Paola, que se apartó de él

-De qué hablas –murmuró ella nerviosamente, colocando un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara por detrás de su oreja

-Durante todo este tiempo él ha pasado más tiempo contigo que yo, que soy tu esposo –explicó él melancólico- Y no puedo evitar sentir celos

-Tus celos no son infundados –replicó Paola tratando de parecer serena

-Sí lo son, porque recuerdo que cuando estuvimos en colegio a él también le gustabas –aclaró Ken mirándola fijamente

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –bufó Paola con ironía, poniéndose más nerviosa

-Me di cuenta sin necesidad que él me lo confirme

-Pero ahora soy tu esposa –alegó ella tratando de sonreír

-Y qué, eso no quita que puedas atraerle...

-Deja ya de atormentarte con eso, que no sé por qué sacaste a comentar –pidió Paola, inclinándose para besarlo

-Sé que puedo sonar ridículo, pero no puedo evitarlo

-No eres ridículo, eres el hombre más tierno y considerado que he conocido –murmuró ella conmovida (cursi ¬¬)

-Y tú eres la mujer más noble y buena que el cielo me ha podido dar...

Para Paola aquél comentario fue una estocada que le dio de pleno en el corazón: se sentía una basura y no había modo de remediarlo. Necesitaba desahogarse y demostrarle a él, como demostrarse a si misma, cuánto amaba a su esposo. Así que apagó la luz central, quedando ambos con la tenue luz azulada de la luna que ingresaba por entre las cortinas, y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras se despojaba de su ropa. En un momento de ésos, ya sin camisa, Ken se puso sobre ella y la besaba en los labios y el cuello; sin percatarse que Paola lloraba en silencio, pidiéndole en su mente perdón por su traición, mientras se dejaba querer por él.

Día siguiente, domingo. La final del campeonato mundial de softball se realizaría en horas de la tarde. Japón se enfrentaría a Estados Unidos. Paola tenía cero ganas de ir a ver a Maki, y peor, acompañada de Kojiro. Así que aunque puso mala cara toda la mañana, Ken no se dejó convencer y después del almuerzo que compartieron en su departamento, fueron a dar encuentro a su amigo, quien ya esperaba en las afueras del estadio.

-Creí que no vendrían –comentó Kojiro mirando disimuladamente a Paola, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos

-Pues Paola iba a desanimarse, pero la convencí de que sería divertido –replicó Ken sonriente

-Espero que valga la pena –comentó ella con malicia- No vaya a ser que las americanas le den una paliza a tu amiguita

-Ella es muy buena, créeme –alegó el tigre japonés divertido al reconocer en ella los más puros celos

-Es muy buena, o está muy buena –bromeó Ken, provocando que Kojiro ría fingidamente y Paola lo mire con enojo

-Qué comentario tan machista –dijo su esposa fastidiada

-No te enojes, por ejemplo tú para mi eres y estás buena –dijo el karate keper divertido, abrazándola- ¿O tú que dices Kojiro?

-Tienes razón –murmuró él , apretando los dientes

-¿Entramos? –dijo luego Ken

El trío ingresó y descubrieron que tenían muy buenos asientos.

-Ya quisiera saber lo que hiciste para lograr tan buenos lugares –comentó Paola sarcástica, sentándose entre Kojiro y Ken

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente? –se burló él en el mismo tono

-Ya van a empezar otra vez –dijo Ken poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Podrían por hoy dejar sus ironías?

-Si no era ironía –se defendió su esposa

-Lo mío tampoco –alegó Kojiro- ¿En verdad no quieres saberlo?

Paola lo miró con enojo, mientras Ken le suplicaba con la mirada que no empeorara el mal humor de su esposa. El partido comenzó (no sé nada de softball, así que ni idea sobre cómo se anotan las puntuaciones ni nada por el estilo ), con cierta ventaja técnica de las americanas, pero con mucha garra de parte de las japonesas que eran lideradas por Maki.

-¡Qué fuerza tiene en el brazo! –exclamó Ken aplaudiendo, después de ver un lanzamiento especialmente fuerte que efectuó su compatriota

-Por algo es la capitana –alegó Kojiro complacido, aplaudiendo también

-Ahora vengo, voy al baño –anunció Paola con fastidio, tratando de pasar delante de Kojiro para llegar a las gradas de salida

En el intento, debido a lo angosto del espacio del pasillo con respecto a los asientos delanteros, Paola se apretujó un poco contra el tigre japonés, quién la tomó por la cintura, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

-Cuidado, sin caerte –murmuró cerca de su oído

-Gracias por nada –devolvió ella, zafándose, mientras Ken ni cuenta se había dado de lo que acababa de pasar

Al regresar se hallaban en un pequeño receso (¿hay recesos en el softball:?, bueno, ya qué). Ken se ofreció a ir a comprar unos refrescos, dejando a Paola y Kojiro en un incómodo silencio.

-Pareces celosa –comentó él tranquilamente, fingiendo interés en ver las indicaciones del entrenador japonés a sus dirigidas

-¿Y celosa de qué o quién? –preguntó Paola fingiendo demencia

-De Maki –aclaró él campante, mirándola con sorna

-¿De quién? –bufó ella incrédula

-Niega que te molesta el interés que ella muestra por mi y el que yo le doy inevitablemente –la desafió Kojiro, aproximando su rostro al de la muchacha

-Lo niego –aseguró Paola triunfal- No tendría por qué sentirme perturbada por una mujer que no significa reto para mi

-¿Crees tenerme tan seguro? –inquirió él fastidiado

-A ti quizá no, pero sí al hombre con quien ayer pasé una noche espectacular –se jactó ella mirándolo burlona

-A veces te desconozco –murmuró Kojiro con enojo, separándose de ella- Te comportas tan fría, manipuladora e insensible, que pareces otra

-Manejar las emociones puede ser una gran ventaja cuando lo necesitas –replicó la germano japonesa- Y más cuando las intenciones de alguien son tan evidentes

-¿Qué intenciones? –inquirió el tigre japonés intrigado

-Las de buscarse una amiguita con quien provocarte celos –explicó Paola sin mirarlo- Pensando que así logrará su objetivo

-Créeme que no se quedaron en intenciones –aseguró Kojiro, tomándola del rostro y obligándola a mirarlo

-Suéltame –murmuró ella molesta

-Suéltala –pidió Ken, apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltando a ambos

Kojiro la soltó y trató de parecer sereno, mientras Paola se sobaba disimuladamente las mejillas.

-Sus juegos irónicos están llegando al extremo –comentó el karate keeper ceñudo, una vez que volvió a su asiento- Dejen de comportarse como niñitos caprichosos y odiosos

-Discúlpame –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente- Es sólo que a veces olvido que Paolita, por más que sea mi amiga, no debe conseguir sacarme de mis casillas –añadió con sarcasmo

-Discúlpate con ella no conmigo –alegó Ken

-Perdóname Paola –murmuró el tigre japonés

-No tienes que disculparte, sólo estábamos jugando –contestó ella con una sonrisa fingida, dándole luego un beso a su esposo- Gracias por defenderme –añadió regalándole una sonrisa, mientras Kojiro apretaba los puños

El partido al fin terminó (digo al fin, porque ni modo que me ponga a relatar algo que ni sé cómo empieza XDD) y Kojiro junto a sus amigos se dirigieron al sector donde las jugadoras debían salir luego de cambiarse en los vestuarios.

-Gran triunfo, en verdad son las mejores –comentó Ken, mientras Paola hacía pucheros de disconformidad, ya que todo el partido, extrañamente, había hecho porras por Estados Unidos XD

-¿Verdad que sí? –corroboró Kojiro, evitando desternillarse de la risa al ver la cara de su amiga

-¡Kojiro! –exclamó Maki contenta, después de buscarlo insistentemente entre la multitud de curiosos, fans y reporteros

-Maki... –murmuró él sonriendo, sin esperar que ella se abalanzara sobre él para besarlo, consiguiendo ser presas de muchos flashes

-Me parece que aquí termina el denominativo de "amigos" –comentó Ken divertido, mientras Paola los miraba con rabia

-----------------------------

Ok, ok, táchenme de ignorante pero no de mentirosa ¡no sé nada de softball! Y la verdad ni me interesa, porque si es como el béisbol ¡aburre! No por nada me gusta el mejor deporte del mundo nn (y no, no es el ajedrez XDD)


	12. Cap 17

**Capítulo 17**

Pasado el tumulto, mientras se dirigían a un restaurante cercano a festejar, Maki no soltaba a Kojiro del brazo; mientras Paola fingía demencia y caminaba de la mano con su esposo.

-Pero díganme ¿cuánto tiempo llevan de casados? –preguntó Maki con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba

-Ya casi un año y medio –contestó Ken orgulloso

-¿Y todo bien? –inquirió la japonesa, viendo de reojo la cara de pocos amigos de Paola

-Perfecto, en realidad creímos que no sería fácil, pero nos superamos a nosotros mismos –confesó el karate keeper

-¿Y a qué te dedicas Paola? –interrogó Maki con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, tratando de entablar charla con la Wakabayashi

-¿Me hablas a mi? –dijo Paola fingiendo sorpresa

-Ahá

-Ah, pues soy arquitecta y esposa, todo a medio tiempo –contó la germano japonesa sin mostrar mucho interés en la charla

-Jaja, vaya, gracias por eso –bromeó Ken sintiéndose referido

-¿Qué es más difícil para ti? –indagó Kojiro con una sonrisa de burla

-Ser esposa –aseguró Paola sin amilanarse

-Debes disculparlos –pidió Ken apenado- En ocasiones tienen disputas de sarcasmo que pueden sacar del quicio a cualquiera

Llegaron al restaurante e hicieron sus pedidos. Mientras Ken y Maki conversaban animadamente sobre un sin fin de temas, Paola y Kojiro preferían sólo escuchar.

-Espectáculo en vivo –exclamó Maki contenta, aplaudiendo al grupo que acababa de aparecer

-Veo que cualquier cosa banal logra emocionarte –comentó Paola con cierta burla

-Así soy yo –admitió la japonesa, sonriendo divertida

Los del grupo se presentaron y anunciaron un grupo de canciones de todo tipo y de todo idioma adaptado al japonés.

-¡Espero que bailen este tema! –exclamó el cabecilla del grupo, poniéndose a tocar

Paola, algo aburrida, tomaba un poco de refresco; lo mismo que Kojiro, en lo que Ken y Maki seguían con su conversación.

-_Ella y yo, dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios_

_Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor_

_Somos su marido, ella y yo_

_Mi esposa y yo igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor_

_La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración, somos felices ella y yo, ella y yo_

_Amigo ella y yo, sólo nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión_

_Y aunque tiene dueño yo sólo tengo un sueño, ser su protector, somos su marido, ella y yo_

Simultáneamente, al oír la letra de aquella canción, Paola y Kojiro casi escupen lo que tenían en la boca, sintiéndose muy incómodos.

-¿No quieres ir a bailar Kojiro? –preguntó Maki emocionada- Esa canción tiene buen ritmo

-Y una letra muy particular –reconoció Ken escuchándola atentamente

-No gracias, no estoy de ánimo –inventó el tigre japonés, mirando a Paola de reojo

-¿Y tú Ken? –indagó la japonesa

-Pues no lo hago muy bien, pero si quieres vamos –dijo Ken sonriendo- Ahora volvemos

_Oye Don lucha por amor _

_No me aconsejes en tu posición_

_Quizás su marido no manda en su corazón_

_No sabes quién es víctima en la confusión_

_Oye mi pana lucha por amor_

_No, no me aconsejes en tu posición_

_Quizás ese tipo no manda en su corazón_

_Tú no sabes quién es víctima en esta confusión_

_Mi esposa y yo, somos felices, dos almas matices en lo que es el amor_

_Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor, no lo hagas Don, ay no, no, no_

_Mi amigo ella y yo teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación_

_Pero la carne nos llamaba y la cama nos hacía una invitación a sólo hacer el amor_

_Ay! ya te expliqué, cuando dos personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer_

_Y que el marido entienda que perdió su hembra, ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres_

Maki y el karate keeper se fueron a bailar, mientras Kojiro y Paola no se atrevían ni a mirarse.

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión o no? –preguntó él repentinamente

-De qué o qué –inquirió ella aburrida

-Sobre lo que te pedí –aclaró Kojiro, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar más bajo

-Ya te dije, si tienes a Maki, pídeselo a ella –devolvió Paola con altanería

-Pero yo no la quiero a ella –aclaró el muchacho, percatándose que nadie los miraba para poder tomarla de la mano- Por favor...

Paola lo miró y notó sinceridad en sus ojos, lo que la obligó a desarmar el escudo que había estado poniendo.

-¿Y luego qué?

-No entiendo

-¿Y luego qué haremos? ¿qué nos pasará después? –interrogó Paola

-Tú continuarás tu matrimonio en lo que yo intento olvidarte –explicó Kojiro con tristeza

-Y así terminará este capítulo –murmuró ella suspirando

-No podemos hacer nada...

-Lo sé...

-Te amo, eso nunca lo olvides –susurró Kojiro, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo. En lo que bailaban, mientras bromeaban y comentaban sobre lo tremenda que era la letra de la canción que bailaban, Ken y Maki miraron a su mesa, creyendo que se encontrarían con la cara de gruñones de Paola y Kojiro, pero la sonrisa se les borró del rostro cuando los vieron abrazados.

_Amigo pido perdón yo nunca te fallé, me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver_

_Y aunque todavía no puedo creer lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender_

_Pues tú también llegaste a ése lugar donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar_

_Y aunque no es fácil lo que voy a hacer admitiré que salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer_

_¿Qué?_

_Salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer, salí con tu mujer_

_Que te perdone Dios yo no lo voy a hacer, los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez_

_Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía que se iba pa' Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga, me mintió_

_Tú y ella en una cama allá en Valle Amor, quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuántos hoteles ensució_

_Tú también, los odio a los dos_

-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió Ken preocupado, prácticamente corriendo hacia ellos

-No, nada –respingó Paola, soltando a Kojiro

-Ya sabes, Paola y su añoranza por Japón –inventó su amigo, fingiendo demencia

-Pues no eres la única, en este corto tiempo yo también lo añoro –añadió Maki, mirándolos desconfiada, ya que su sexto sentido de mujer le decía que algo no andaba bien allí

-¿Quieres irte ya? –preguntó su esposo mirándola con cariño

-Por favor –pidió Paola poniéndose de pie

-Lamentamos el incidente –se disculpó Ken- De todos modos muchas felicidades Maki

-Gracias Ken –respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Te veo mañana –se despidió, estrechando la mano de su amigo

-Hasta mañana –dijo Kojiro

-Adiós –dijo Paola con una pequeña sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Maki y agachándose a darle un beso en la mejilla a Kojiro- Mañana... –susurró en su oído, alejándose luego con Ken

Kojiro aclaró la garganta para disimular su sorpresa y emoción, mientras Maki miraba con sospecha alternativamente al muchacho y a la chica, ya que se había percatado del "detallito".

_Oye entiéndeme. Entre ella y yo, soy quién más sufro con todo esto, me mata el dolor_

_Fue una traición_

_Perdí un amigo por la tentación, perdón..._

_Adiós..._

-------------------------------

Nah...tenía que ser. La canción es la misma que puse en el songfic "Ella y yo", que valga la repetición, es de Don Omar (el único cantante de reggaetón que tiene mis respetos nn)

Jajaja, Paola es tan "tierna y sociable" con Maki, que me mata de la risa XDD


	13. Cap 18

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Ken se veía pensativo y demasiado callado. Así que Paola decidió ser directa e indagar al respecto.

-¿Qué te pasa que te noto tan callado? –dijo ella, mientras ambos se disponían a cambiarse con su ropa de cama

-Tú y Kojiro se comportan muy extraño –confesó Ken sorprendiendo a su esposa

-¿Extraño por qué?

-De la nada se ponen a discutir y luego terminan abrazándose por nimiedades

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Sabes que en ocasiones soy demasiado sentimental –trató de explicar Paola, sacándose los zapatos

-Quizá, pero él está comportándose diferente, parece triste o preocupado –continuó Ken

-Ya déjate de conjeturas, quizá sólo está cansado –dijo Paola poniéndose el pijama

-O quizá lo que le dijo a Wilhem es realmente grave –murmuró él más para sí

-¿Qué le dijo a Wilhem? –quiso saber la muchacha

-Je, nada, no me hagas caso –disimuló Ken, creyendo que no era apropiado andar contando intimidades de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera a Paola

En el entrenamiento de la mañana del día siguiente Kojiro se veía distraído, lo que le hicieron ganarse un par de regañadas de parte del entrenador y burlas de parte de sus compañeros.

-Definitivamente hoy no es tu día –se burló Wilhem cuando se encontraban cambiándose en los vestidores

-Quizá mejore en el transcurso de la tarde y...de la noche –murmuró Kojiro con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal

-Esa mujer te está trastornando demasiado –opinó Franz sacando su ropa de su casillero

-Y si te descubre el marido te trastornará la cara –se burló Gentile

-¿Tú que piensas Ken? –preguntó el holandés repentinamente, viendo al portero ingresar

-¿De qué? –dijo él, sacándose la camiseta (o)

-De la relación de Kojiro y esa "Principessa" –explicó Wilhem divertido

-No sé, cosas suyas ¿no? –trató de evadirlos el karate keeper

-A ver dime, tú que ya estás casado –dijo Franz diplomáticamente- ¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu esposa te pone el cuerno?

¡Pum! Kojiro, que estaba sacando sus calzados del casillero, los dejó caer muy nervioso, tratando luego de disimular.

-Je, Paola jamás me haría eso –aseguró Ken con una sonrisa, mientras su mejor amigo lo veía de reojo, sin dejar de estar parado frente a su casillero

-Bueno, probablemente no, por eso es un simple decir –explicó el alemán sentándose sobre la banca de madera que allí había- ¿Pero qué harías?

-Pues supongo que jamás se lo perdonaría –dijo el portero pensativo

-¿Y qué harías con él? Claro, si descubrieras con quién te engaña tu esposa –preguntó Wilhem entretenido de tratar temas tan controversiales

-Creo que sería capaz de matarlo –confesó Ken frunciendo el ceño

-¿No te parece algo muy drástico? –preguntó Kojiro, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su casillero, mientras trataba de ocultar sus temblorosas manos

-Amo a mi esposa, y sobre que nunca le perdonaría una traición, acabaría con el maldito que quisiera quitármela –replicó el karate keeper levantando la voz

-Bueno, bueno, pero todo eso es un decir –comentó Gentile antes que Ken se enojara más por un "simple ejemplo"

-Y qué harás tú ¡oh, gran tigre, si el esposo de tu Principessa los descubre –inquirió Wilhem sin dejar el tonito burlón

-Enfrentarlo ¿qué más me quedaría? –alegó Kojiro, mirando desafiante al holandés**-** Después de todo qué más daría recibir de él unos golpes, cuando ni con eso podría borrar las marcas que dejé en la piel de su esposa –añadió con cinismo, sonriendo con burla

-Tú como su mejor amigo ¿qué piensas? –indagó Franz curioso a Ken que sacaba sus cosas para ir a darse una ducha

-Kojiro es un adulto que sabe qué decisiones toma y por qué las toma, además de los riesgos y consecuencias de ellas –contestó el aludido diplomáticamente, marchándose hacia las duchas

-Tienes un gran amigo –comentó Gentile tranquilamente- Debiste pedirle consejo antes de meter la pata con esa mujer

-No soy un niño, no necesito los consejos de Ken –gruñó Kojiro, mirándolos con fiereza y dirigiéndose a las duchas

-¿Y ahora yo qué dije? –se extrañó el italiano

-Creo que tocaste la fibra sensible del tigre –dijo Wilhem con sarcasmo- No le gusta que le aconsejen sobre qué debe hacer

-Será interesante cuando todo se descubra –comentó Schester con cierta malicia- ¿No lo creen?

-Si se descubre... –añadió el holandés misteriosamente, yendo también a ducharse

Maki había quedado con Kojiro de ir a almorzar ese día, ya que la mañana siguiente ella debía retornar a Japón, por lo que quería compartir con él todo el tiempo posible. Sin embargo su encuentro no fue como esperaba, ya que todo el tiempo él se la pasó observando su reloj bastante ansioso, como si tuviera una cita muy importante que esperaba con desesperación.

-Te noto tenso, ¿pasa algo? –inquirió la muchacha

-Nada, sólo estoy algo cansado –inventó Kojiro, volviendo a mirar la hora

-Si tienes mucho apuro en irte, sólo dímelo y ya –pidió Maki algo indignada

-Discúlpame, es sólo que tengo un compromiso importante...

-¿En la tarde? –quiso saber ella

-No, en la noche –murmuró Kojiro desviando la mirada

-¿Y con quién?

-U...unos empresarios extranjeros –inventó el muchacho, golpeando nerviosamente la mesa con los dedos

-¿Vas a irte de la Juventus?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó él, que no le había escuchado

-Que si te vas de Italia a otro país –repitió Maki algo decepcionada de no tener la atención del joven

-Este...no, es un negocio para publicitar no sé qué productos –trató de explicar el tigre japonés

-Ah, ya veo...

Kojiro volvió a mirar su reloj y decidió que era hora de volver al estadio.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –solicitó Maki cuando él le dijo que debía retirarse- Así podremos hablar un poco más

-Como gustes –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

En su recorrido hasta el estadio, que no estaba muy lejos de donde habían comido, Maki le contaba a Kojiro de sus proyectos, mientras él parecía no mostrar mucho interés. Cuando llegaron descubrieron que Ken llegaba junto a Paola, lo que le robó sin querer una sonrisa de satisfacción al moreno jugador, que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante.

-Hola... –saludó Kojiro sonriente

-Eh...hola Kojiro –contestó Paola dubitativa, mirando de reojo a Maki

-Hola muchachos –saludó la japonesa, tratando de disimular su contrariedad

-¿Fueron a almorzar? –quiso saber el tigre japonés

-Sí, hoy Paola me invitó a almorzar, así que no podía negarme –contestó Ken mirando a su esposa con cariño

-Hacen una muy linda pareja –comentó Maki con ingenuidad, ganándose una mirada recelosa de Kojiro

-Gracias –murmuró Paola nada complacida ante tal halago, sintiendo que la otra chica lo había hecho con ninguna buena intención

-Bueno, será mejor irnos ya –dijo Ken, dándole un beso de despedida a su esposa, mientras Kojiro desviaba la mirada algo incómodo

-Te acompaño hasta el ingreso a vestidores –le dijo Paola

Y como ellos fueron hasta allá, Kojiro y Maki siguieron su ejemplo.

--------------------------

¿Mucho cinismo? Oo Insisto...sin comentarios uu


	14. Cap 19

**Capítulo 19**

-Entonces hasta mañana –se despidió Maki- Espero poder despedirme de ti antes de marcharme

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó Paola interesada

-Ahá, ya debo retornar a Japón –explicó la japonesa contrariada por el tonito de la Wakabayashi

-¿Nos vemos en la noche? –preguntó Ken a su esposa

-Este...te dije que es el cumpleaños de una compañera del trabajo y probablemente llegue algo tarde –dijo Paola ciertamente nerviosa

-De todos modos te esperaré despierto –alegó el karate keeper, sonriendo y marchándose luego

-Yo también me voy –dijo Maki, abrazando a Kojiro- Hasta mañana

-Adiós –murmuró él, viéndola irse sin despedirse de Paola

-Parece que la simpatía es mutua –murmuró la germano japonesa con ironía, una vez que la otra chica desapareció a la vuelta de una esquina de aquel pasillo

-¿Estás segura de esta noche? –preguntó Kojiro percatándose que nadie oyera

-Ahá, éste será nuestro último encuentro –dijo Paola, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad

-Y después de eso...adiós para siempre –continuó él suspirando, poniendo una mano sobre la que ella tenía en su rostro

-Sí, adiós... –murmuró ella, atreviéndose a darle un corto beso en los labios

-Te amo...

-¿Aunque no debas? –preguntó Paola con una sonrisa de amargura- Entonces te veo hoy en la noche

-En mi departamento –dijo él

-Hasta la noche –se despidió ella con una sonrisa

-Te estaré esperando –respondió Kojiro mirándola irse

En cuanto escuchó la despedida de Paola, Maki, que había estado escuchando a la vuelta de la mencionada esquina del pasillo, se apresuró a marcharse en silencio, sintiendo que el corazón se le había partido en mil pedazos por la desilusión, el coraje y el rencor hacia ambos.

La japonesa salió sin rumbo a caminar por las calles mientras en su mente retumbaban una y otra vez las palabras de Paola y Kojiro, sin poder creer que realmente las haya escuchado, creyendo que todo debía tratarse de una horrenda pesadilla.

-Cómo pudieron –pensaba pesarosa- Ken es su mejor amigo, están casados...¡cómo pudieron!

La tarde de entrenamiento fue larga y tediosa para el tigre japonés, que estaba ansioso como nunca antes por retornar a su departamento. Miraba a Ken de cuando en cuando y extrañamente no sentía culpa o vergüenza como otras veces; tenía en su lugar un raro sentimiento de triunfo y celos dentro suyo: triunfo de estar a poco de conseguir a Paola una vez más y de celos, al saber que luego de aquello ella volvería con él.

Al terminar ni se preocupó de ducharse y salió corriendo del estadio, despertando curiosidad en sus amigos. Cuando Ken iba de salida se encontró sorpresivamente con que Maki lo estaba esperando, y por la cara que tenía, parecía que no le tenía buenas noticias. OO

Por su parte Paola veía nerviosa el reloj de la pared de su oficina una y otra vez, estrujándose las manos mientras trataba de tener listos unos informes para su jefe.

-Estás muy nerviosa Wakashimazu –le dijo el hombre al verla preocupada- Si quieres puedes irte ya

-¿De veras puedo, jefe? –preguntó ella ansiosa

-Claro, mañana te veo temprano, después de todo esos informes pueden esperar –contestó su jefe, provocando que en un dos por tres la muchacha abandone el edificio

En Japón, ajeno a todo lo que había estado ocurriendo los últimos meses en Italia, Kazuki se paseaba de aquí para allá en el departamento que compartía con su novia Samael (;P je, quería variar por esta vez y no poner a Tsubaki).

-¿Qué te pasa que te paseas como león enjaulado? –inquirió una chica de negro cabello, que estaba sentada frente a la televisión

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento –contestó Kazuki sin dejar el gesto preocupado

-¿Sobre qué o quién?

-Sobre Paola

-Entonces llámala si tanto te preocupa –sugirió la muchacha

-Lo intenté, pero no contesta en su casa ni en su celular

-Pues tendrás que guardarte la impaciencia y esperar a mañana, que tal vez te cuente si hubo buenas nuevas

-Quizá tengas razón –admitió Kazuki suspirando, mientras se sentaba junto a Samael- ¿Y? ¿algo interesante en la televisión?

-Es medianoche, ¿qué esperas encontrar? –se burló ella con sarcasmo

-¿El show nocturno de Barney el dinosaurio? –devolvió Eirina sonriendo divertido, ganándose un almohadazo en la cabeza

Paola fue a un supermercado cercano a comprar algunas cosas para preparar una sencilla cena, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como si fuera su primera cita o estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen. Kojiro había llegado a su departamento, y luego de darse una rápida ducha, veía qué ropa sería adecuada para ponerse esa noche, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, dado que jamás le había importado, pero la ocasión era especial y atraía su interés.

Maki le había pedido a Ken conversar con él unos minutos, por lo que fueron a tomar un café a un lugar cercano.

-Ken, no sé cómo decirte esto –murmuró Maki cabizbaja y dubitativa

-Decirme qué, me estás preocupando –dijo Ken, sin confesar todavía que desde aquella mañana sentía una gran angustia en el pecho

-¿Tú confías en Kojiro? –preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente

-Obvio, es mi mejor amigo –respondió el portero con cara de confusión

-¿Y en Paola? –insistió Maki

-Pero claro, es mi esposa

-¿Nunca sospechaste o sospecharías nada de ellos?

-Sospechar sobre qué –inquirió Ken extrañado

-Sobre una...no sé...posible relación... –lanzó la japonesa, esperando respuesta

-Je, mira Maki, no sé de qué hablas, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para escucharte lo lamento –dijo Ken contrariado, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa y dispuesto a irse

-¿Te vas porque no te interesa o porque temes enterarte de algo? –indagó Maki, deteniendo súbitamente la marcha del muchacho

----------------------------

¡Méndiga Maki! Les dije que tendría mucho que ver en el asunto 

Samael es un personaje creado por Samael Bene Elohim, la misma que me quiere usurpar el trono de "Reina del Sarcasmo" XDD


	15. Cap 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kojiro se hallaba sentado a la mesa de su cocina, esperando y esperando, mientras musitaba con tristeza una melodía.

...un hasta luego, un beso en la mejilla, aquí no pasó nada, todo esto se te olvida Unas semanas y tu mentira se hace fuerte y cotidiana Mientras sientes que la extrañas Así fue que la historia terminó, así fue, sin pensarlo se marchó con la fuerza del amor y en su vientre se ha quedado lo que para ti es pasado 

_Son dos mundos que se encuentran una noche y nada más,_

Cuando llega la mañana la sonrisa se les va 

_Son dos historias distintas que se mezclan sin pensar _

_Que juntando dos novelas se hace más largo el final..._

El timbre sonó y él se levantó sobresaltado. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con Paola, que lo miraba avergonzada. Súbitamente él la abrazó y la besó, siendo correspondido completamente.

-Mira, traje algo para la cena –comentó Paola separándose de él algo abochornada

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre –confesó él permitiendo que entrara- Si te soy sincero tengo ganas de otra cosa... –añadió provocativamente

-Pues tú no tendrás hambre, pero yo sí –replicó Paola dejando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, ignorando el último comentario

-¿Y qué piensas preparar? –preguntó el muchacho divertido, sentándose mientras ella buscaba un delantal

-Arroz, qué más, ni que no fueras japonés –se burló la Wakabayashi- Y algo de guisado

Mientras Paola se alistaba a preparar los ingredientes, Kojiro no podía evitar mirarla con cariño. La recorría de pies a cabeza: como pocas veces ella traía una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver sus piernas; el delantal le ceñía la cintura y la blusa semitransparente que llevaba permitía distinguir los contornos de su busto; el gesto concentrado, sus lindos ojos, sus tentadores labios...no podía más.

Luego de unos segundos de contemplarla en silencio se acercó a ella y le quitó suavemente el cuchillo que ella tenía en la mano, poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

-Ya no puedo esperar más... –le susurró al oído, besándola apasionadamente

Ken volvió a sentarse, algo dubitativo, mirando a Maki con desconfianza.

-Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo ya –exigió de pocas pulgas

-Siento mucha pena por ti, pero no puedo permitir que te sigan viendo la cara –anunció la japonesa decidida, ya que no por nada dicen que una mujer despechada es bastante peligrosa

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabes qué relación llevan Kojiro y Paola a tus espaldas?

-Son amigos, siempre lo han sido –replicó Ken contrariado

-¿Amigos nada más? –bufó Maki incrédula

-¿Qué insinúas? –inquirió el portero viéndola con recelo

-Hoy escuché una conversación muy interesante entre ellos

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Sabes dónde está Paola en estos momentos? –preguntó la japonesa con cierta malicia

-En una celebración de cumpleaños de una compañera de trabajo –musitó Ken confundido

-¿Celebración de cumpleaños? ¡ja! Déjame decirte que sí está en una gran celebración –anunció Maki con evidente dolor en los ojos- Pero con una sola persona

-¿Qué dices?

-Que desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ella y Kojiro te han estado viendo la cara –aseguró ella con coraje- Se ven y comparten tiempo juntos

-Ya lo sabía, yo se los pedí –replicó Ken tranquilamente- Por algo son amigos

-¡Amigos! –se exasperó Maki- ¡Abre los ojos por dios! Desde hace mucho que ellos dejaron de ser amigos ¡para convertirse en amantes!

-Qué...¿qué dices? –balbuceó Ken incrédulo, sintiendo que un agujero se abría bajo sus pies

-Escuché cómo él le confesaba a ella que la amaba y cómo quedaban de verse hoy en su departamento –añadió la chica con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Paola te engaña con tu mejor amigo...

-No puede ser... –musitó Ken moviendo la cabeza, mientras la vista se le nublaba y sentía como si le hubieran dando un gran golpe- Ellos no pudieron...

En su departamento, Paola y Kojiro permanecían en la cocina dedicándose caricias mutuas. Ella ya no llevaba el delantal, mientras que la camisa de él estaba desabotonada hasta la mitad y la blusa de ella en iguales condiciones. El muchacho recorría su boca y su cuello con pasión desmedida y cierta desesperación, deseaba tenerla nuevamente junto a él, sentir su cuerpo y dejarlo grabado en él para siempre. Ella sentía cómo sus manos la recorrían por debajo de la ropa, dejándose llevar por la pasión que los embriagaba en esos instantes.Y justo cuando todo parecía que iba a seguir más allá, Paola lo detuvo.

-No, espera –dijo, separándose de él

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kojiro extrañado

-No puedo hacerlo –confesó Paola mirándolo con tristeza

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya una vez cometí el error y sé que no puedo dar marcha atrás y remediarlo, pero una vez más...no me lo perdonaría nunca –añadió la muchacha, arreglándose la ropa- Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir con lo que me pediste...

-Pero Paola... –quiso alegar Kojiro, cuando el timbre sonó

-Será mejor que vayas a ver quién es –recomendó ella, levantando el delantal que estaba en el piso

Extrañado y contrariado Kojiro fue a la puerta, y lo que vio al abrirla lo dejó estupefacto: Ken y Maki estaban allí, frente a él, mirándolo con odio. Nadie decía nada, sólo se sentía el choque de energía entre ambos.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Paola, asomándose a ver, quedando igualmente perpleja

Ken entró, seguido por Maki. No dijo nada, sólo miraba a su esposa fijamente. Luego reparó en su amigo y notó que traía la ropa desordenada.

-No es lo que parece –trató de alegar Paola avergonzada

-Así que era verdad –musitó Ken decepcionado pero extrañamente tranquilo- Ustedes me vieron la cara...

-Deja que te explique –pidió Kojiro preocupado

-¡¡Y qué carajos me vas a explicar! –estalló al fin el karate keeper con lágrimas en los ojos (buu, es demasiado triste uu) (oigan, ¿se toleran las palabrotas, no:?)- O qué ¡¡piensas contarme de lo lindo que se la pasaban viéndome la cara de idiota!

-Ken, escúchanos –pidió Paola desolada al notar las lágrimas de su esposo

-Qué quieres que escuche, si todo está muy claro –alegó el karate keeper tratando de no claudicar- Respaldados en la confianza que les tenía ustedes me engañaron ¡se atrevieron a iniciar una relación amorosa!

-¿Cómo pudieron? –intervino Maki sollozando- ¡Cómo fueron capaces de involucrarse sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Ken!

-¡Tú no te metas! –exigió Paola enojada, sospechando que ella tenía mucho que ver en la presencia de su esposo allí- ¡Maldita entrometida! –exclamó a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella

-Basta Paola –pidió Kojiro tratando de mantenerse sereno, tomándola por la cintura para que no agreda a la otra chica

-¡Suelta a mi esposa! –gritó Ken enojado empujando, al hasta ese momento, su mejor amigo

-¡No, Ken! –exclamó Paola asustada, viendo cómo Kojiro chocaba por la inercia contra una mesa cercana, haciendo caer un adorno de porcelana que se hizo añicos

-No lo defiendas –amenazó el karate keeper, con una mirada tan fría como jamás había visto la germano japonesa- Éste basura me las va a pagar...

Sin reparar en nada ni en nadie, cegado por la rabia y el dolor, Ken golpeó a Kojiro arrojándolo contra el piso, donde siguió golpeándolo mientras el otro muchacho ni intentaba defenderse.

-¡¡Déjalo ya! –rogó Paola sollozando, tratando de detener a Ken

-¡Tú no te metas! –gritó él fuera de sí, impulsándola sólo con la fuerza de su brazo, contra la pared

Kojiro no pudo más, el ver la agresión contra Paola lo enervó y golpeó a Ken en la cara aprovechando su distracción.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, oíste! –amenazó Kojiro furioso, parándose adolorido para acercarse a Paola, que yacía sentada en la alfombra, con la espalda contra la pared mirándolos horrorizada- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose junto a ella

-¡¡No te le acerques! –gritó Ken furioso intentando golpearlo, pero con un movimiento rápido Paola se interpuso entre ellos

---------------------------

Las estrofas mencionadas pertenecen a la canción "Dos historias" de Gianmarco, son la parte que sigue de las ya mostradas.

Y bueno...algún día Ken tenía que enterarse de la horrible verdad ¿o no? uu


	16. Cap 21

**Capítulo 21**

Era como para no creer, a escasos milímetros del rostro de su esposa, Ken había detenido el golpe.

-Anda, pégame –lo desafió Paola ceñuda, mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro- Si crees que así te sentirás mejor, hazlo, yo no voy a reclamar ni a juzgarte

-Es suficiente Ken –musitó Maki temblando

-Tú no te metas –se dirigió Paola a ella con el más puro odio reflejado en los ojos

-Ni te atrevas –replicó Kojiro fríamente, poniéndose delante de Paola

-Los odio... –murmuró Ken apretando los dientes, mientras Kojiro ayudaba a Paola a levantarse

-Aquí a la única que debes odiar, es a mi –alegó la Wakabayashi- Yo soy tu esposa y debí respetarte...

-¡Pero y él! –exclamó su esposo nuevamente con lágrimas traicioneras en los ojos- ¡Era mi mejor amigo!

-¡Claro que lo era, pero ella era tu esposa y tú no la consideraste! –intervino Kojiro- ¡Aunque claro, a ti no se te puede reclamar nada!

-No, Kojiro... –musitó Paola con tristeza

-¡No, que se entere! –siguió el tigre japonés enojado- ¡Para él es muy fácil juzgarnos y decir que por qué lo hicimos! ¡y no reconoce que todo fue su culpa!

-¿Y mi culpa por qué? –bufó Ken indignado

-¡Llegaste a Italia e inmediatamente te olvidaste que tenías una esposa que te esperaba y te quería! En su lugar te sumiste en los entrenamientos, con el estúpido deseo de ser cada día mejor, sin percatarte que podías perder lo mejor que la vida te había dado...

-¡Ahora resulta que todo fue mi culpa!

-¡Sí lo fue! –aseguró Kojiro- Tú me empujaste a ser la compañía de la soledad de Paola para no sentirte culpable por ella

-¿Crees que eso los justifica?

-¡Nada nos justifica! Pero date cuenta que tuviste mucho que ver en esto...

-¡Yo no les pedí que me engañaran!

-¡Y yo no te pedí ser un objeto más en tu casa! –reclamó Paola sollozando- ¡No te pedí que me dejaras en segundo plano después de tu carrera!

-¡Tú sabías cuál era mi objetivo al llegar aquí! –explicó Ken enojado

-¡Sí, pero jamás creí que para no sentir culpa por tu egoísmo, me ofrecieras de compañero de soledad a tu mejor amigo!

-¡¡Lo hice porque confiaba en ustedes!

Silencio...los tres se miraban alternativamente tratando de decir algo, pero su respiración agitada se los impedía.

-Será mejor irnos –sugirió Maki, jalando a Ken de un brazo

-Claro que me voy, pero porque me da asco verlos –dijo Ken con rencor, zafándose y marchándose rápidamente del lugar

Maki salió detrás de él, dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza que Kojiro ignoró, porque sentía que ella lo había traicionado de alguna manera. Una vez que volvieron a quedar sólo los dos, Paola abrazó a Kojiro y se puso a llorar desconsolada, sintiendo un tremendo vacío en el corazón, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, sintiéndose igual de mal.

Ken vagó por las calles de Turín, rodeado de ruido y gente, pero sintiéndose en un oscuro y silencioso callejón sin final. No podía creerlo, recordar los momentos vividos todo ese tiempo junto a Kojiro y Paola sólo aumentaba su ira. Jamás lo había sospechado ¿cómo podría? Nunca en su vida habría quizá dudado de ninguno de los dos, pero ahora sabía que lo habían engañado. ¿Cómo su mejor amigo se había atrevido a involucrarse con su esposa? ¡si ella era su amiga de colegio! Incluso él, Kojiro Hyuga, su respetado y tan querido amigo, había sido su padrino de bodas...con Paola. ¡Qué ironía de la vida! ¡qué golpe tan bajo! No sabía a quién odiaba más, lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a ver a ninguno de los dos jamás.

Paola se quedó dormida en el sillón del living de Kojiro, mientras él no durmió nada durante toda la noche contemplándola. Todo había acabado ¿o no? Claro que jamás habría esperado un final así, con la intervención no programada de Ken, ¿por qué tuvo que descubrirlos? Quizá si él no aparecía aquella furtiva relación habría pasado de incógnita en la vida del karate keeper, sin causarle ningún daño a él, sólo a ellos que se mortificarían por lo que les restaba de vida.

A eso de las siete de la mañana el tigre japonés se percató que debía de prepararse para entrenar, así que muy desganado fue por su maletín con ropa y luego de darle a Paola un beso de despedida en lo que ella continuaba dormida, salió rumbo al estadio. Al llegar grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a Ken alistándose para entrenar, mientras Wilhem y los demás bromeaban por el moretón que tenía en la cara.

-Vamos Wakashimazu, dinos quién te dio tremendo golpe –dijo el holandés divertido, siendo ignorado por el portero

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas! –comentó Gentile al ver entrar a Kojiro, que ni saludó- Oye ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

-Tal parece que los dos salieron ayer a jugar a los superhéroes –dijo Franz burlón

-O...se golpearon mutuamente, jaja –rió Wilhem, secundado por sus dos amigos, mientras los aludidos fingían demencia

-E...este...¿qué no dirán nada? –se extrañó Schester al notar que los dos japoneses ni se miraban

-No fastidien –gruñó Kojiro, disimulando el dolor que le provocaba intentar quitarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto tremendos moretones en el tórax

-¿Te asaltaron? –preguntó Salvatore preocupado, dejando de reír, mientras Ken se iba a la cancha

-No quiero hablar de eso –musitó Kojiro fastidiado siguiendo con lo suyo, mientras los demás se encogían de hombros

Durante el entrenamiento Ken no podía verse más agresivo, entrando violentamente en una jugada para quitarle el balón a uno de sus compañeros. Kojiro apenas se movía, disimulando los gestos de dolor que le provocaban el moverse rápidamente. Al finalizar, y dado que tenían la tarde libre, Kojiro decidió ir a encerrarse en su habitación, mientras Ken volvía a su departamento.

Paola creyó que como otros días Ken no estaría para el mediodía, así que pidió permiso en su trabajo para salir unos minutos antes y se dirigió a su departamento. Al entrar una honda tristeza se apoderó de ella, por lo que tuvo que recargarse contra la pared, observando desde allí todo lo que la rodeaba, recordando apenada todas las ilusiones con las que había llegado meses atrás. Momentos después se armó de valor y se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde sacó unas maletas y se puso a empacar todo.

Cuando Ken llegó arrojó su maletín cerca de la puerta y fue por un vaso de jugo. Iba a sentarse en el living a vegetar hasta que le toque ir a entrenar a la mañana siguiente, pensando que ésa sería su rutina desde entonces, cuando escuchó ruidos en su habitación. Extrañado hasta allí se dirigió, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, viendo cómo Paola recogía sus cosas y las metía cuidadosamente en sus maletas. Ella tenía los ojos visiblemente rojos e hinchados, señal de haber llorado bastante, y su rostro reflejaba una tristeza tan honda que jamás había visto en ella.

Sintió pena y quiso acercarse y abrazarla; pero pronto recordó lo que había pasado noche antes y el rencor volvió a él, más imaginándola con Kojiro.

-Qué haces aquí –la espetó entrando en el dormitorio

Paola respingó y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia donde estaba él.

-Ken... –susurró apenada, desviando luego la mirada y continuando con su labor

-Te pregunté que qué haces aquí –repitió él ceñudo

-Vine por mis cosas –respondió ella lacónicamente

Aquello cayó en el muchacho como un baldazo de agua fría, sintiendo que se abría en su pecho un agujero profundo que le dolía.

-¿Te vas? –inquirió simulando indiferencia

-Como comprenderás no puedo seguir viviendo contigo –trató de explicar ella, dudando en tomar o no el retrato que tenía sobre su mesa de noche, en el que se hallaba la fotografía de su matrimonio

-Al menos te queda un poco de vergüenza –continuó él hiriente

Ella lo miró dolida y prefirió no decir nada, cosa que puso peor a Ken.

-Supongo que te irás a vivir con él –puntualizó apretando los dientes

-Si te refieres a Kojiro, no, me iré a un hotel –explicó ella, cerrando su maleta- Él y yo pusimos los puntos sobre las íes, y determinamos seguir siendo sólo amigos

-Qué fácil ¿no? –bufó indignado- Se unen y separan como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo

-Ayer nos reunimos para eso, si lo quieres saber –replicó Paola sacando apenas la pesada maleta hacia el hall

La muchacha se acercó a la puerta, donde dejó su maleta, luego por su celular llamó a un taxi y después de colgar se volvió para hablar con Ken, que la miraba acongojado.

-Toma –le dijo, sacándose del dedo el anillo de matrimonio- Te deshonré, no lo merezco...

Ken vio cómo ella dejaba el anillo sobre una mesita próxima.

-No necesitarás hacer pleitos ni rogarme para que firme –continuó Paola cabizbaja

-¿Firmar qué? –reaccionó Ken entristecido

-El divorcio –aclaró ella mirándolo a los ojos- Sé que fui la peor mujer que pudiste haber conocido y no voy a insistirte para que estés conmigo...

-¿Di...divorcio? –dubitó él asombrado, jamás esa palabra se le había pasado por la mente, ni siquiera en la noche del día anterior

-Sólo déjame decirte que lo lamento de todo corazón, y aunque sé que no tengo perdón, ya no puedo hacer nada por arreglarlo –continuó Paola, aguantándose las lágrimas- Te amo, y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Júzgame, estás en tu derecho; condéname, no te voy a reclamar; pero jamás dudes que te amo sinceramente y no amé a nadie más que a ti...

-Paola... –susurró él a punto de claudicar

-Adiós Ken... –murmuró ella, abriendo la puerta, dirigiéndose al ascensor con su pesada maleta

Lentamente él se acercó a la puerta a ver cómo ella ingresaba en el elevador, volteaba a verlo y le dirigía una última mirada de profunda tristeza, antes de desaparecer cuando las puertas se cerraron. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que hacía, se encontró golpeando desesperadamente las puertas del ascensor con ambos puños.

-¡No te vayas, yo te amo! –exclamó Ken con lágrimas en los ojos- No me dejes Paola...te amo... –murmuró, cayendo de rodillas, sollozando con un profundo dolor que le desgarraba el alma

---------------------------------------------

¡Táchenme de cursi que me lo merezco! Pero no nieguen que me pasé de conmovedora -- (o ridícula o hiper cursi o las tres cosas XDD)

¡¡Qué pena me daría ver a Ken llorar! uu


	17. Cap 22

**Capítulo 22**

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Kazuki acababa de entrar en su departamento, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Aló? –contestó sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho

-¿Kazuki? –murmuró alguien del otro lado del teléfono, su voz estaba quebrantada

-¿Paolita? –dijo él asustado- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás así?

-Soy una basura –sollozó su amiga- Engañé a Ken...

-No te entiendo, cálmate, ¿dónde estás? ¿dónde está Ken? –insistió Kazuki preocupado

-Estoy en un hotel, él está...él ya no está conmigo...

-¿Pelearon?

-No Kazuki, esto fue más que una pelea, nuestro matrimonio terminó –anunció Paola sin dejar de sollozar

-Cálmate por favor, y no digas cosas como ésa...

-Es la verdad...

-¿Pero por qué terminarían así?

-Porque le fui infiel –reconoció su amiga avergonzada

-¡¡Qué! –exclamó Kazuki incrédulo

-Me sentí sola, y creí que era excusa...

-Pero...pero...pero no puede ser...

-Ahora él nos odia –musitó Paola

-¿Nos? ¿de quién más hablas?

-De Kojiro –contó ella entristecida

-¿El capitán? ¿qué tiene que ver el capitán en todo esto?

Pero no recibió respuesta y eso fue peor para él, que dedujo la horrenda verdad.

-No puede ser...¿tú y Kojiro...? –balbuceó Kazuki, cayendo estupefacto sobre un asiento cercano

-Te necesito –murmuró Paola

-Ahora no puedo ir a verte, estamos en medio campeonato y mañana tengo un partido –explicó su mejor amigo desesperado- Pero inventaré una lesión y me iré para Italia –añadió luego esperanzado

-Volveré a Japón –anunció ella decidida

-¿Y qué harás con tu trabajo?

-Renunciaré

-¿Y a dónde vendrás?

-Me iré a Tokyo, allí sé que contaré con el apoyo de Takashima y la empresa de su padre –contó Paola- Ya una vez me dijo que estarían dispuestos a contratarme

-Pero ¿y Ken?

-Él me odia y no quiere saber nada de mi... –se lamentó su amiga

-No creo que te odie...

-Pues me odia y es razonable...

-Y...¿y Kojiro?

-Él y yo debemos alejarnos un tiempo hasta que todo se calme, después de todo nunca dejaremos de ser amigos...

-No sabes cómo me duele saber que sufres –musitó Kazuki entristecido

-Lo sé, y a mi me duele que sufras por mi maldita culpa, Eirina

-Avísame cuándo regresas, quiero verte pronto...

-Lo haré. Adiós Kazuki, me ayudó mucho hablar contigo

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides, y siempre estaré para ti... –dijo él, colgando luego el teléfono

Los días pasaron. Paola trataba de continuar con su rutina en el trabajo, bastante desmejorada de semblante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros, quienes le daban diversos consejos para no descuidar su salud, sin percatarse que lo que ella tenía era tristeza. Además su soledad había aumentado, evitaba las llamadas de Kojiro y conversaba poco con Kazuki, quien no halló modo de darse una escapada a Italia, lo que lo ponía peor. Kojiro siguió con sus entrenamientos, concentrándose sólo en jugar, preocupado por Paola a quien no veía desde el dilema en su departamento y tratando de no presionarla para poder hablar con ella ya que no quería entristecerla más.

Ken tenía una rutina similar a su amigo, mostrando nuevamente un increíble tesón y manteniéndose tan callado como tumba. Wilhem y los demás incluso creían que los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza, sin siquiera sospechar que lo que él padecía también era tristeza. Cada noche en su departamento era un tormento: se la pasaba contemplando el anillo que su esposa le había dejado, tratando de alejar de su mente las escenas de aquella penosa noche, pero sin conseguirlo. Si comía lo hacía por no debilitarse para poder jugar, pero no tenía motivaciones para vivir. De manera que el fútbol se había convertido en Kojiro y Ken en la razón por la que seguían en pie cada día.

Una noche Kojiro recibió una llamada, por el ruido que se escuchaba al fondo parecía que su interlocutor estaba en un lugar público.

-¿Paola? –murmuró sorprendido, con el corazón que le dio un vuelco

-Llamaba para despedirme –musitó ella aun con tono triste- Hoy regreso a Japón

-Pe...¿pero por qué? –gran desilusión para el japonés, que esperaba poder volver a verla

-No puedo seguir más en Turín, no quiero toparme con Ken, aun siento mucha vergüenza –confesó ella

-Debes quedarte, tú no tienes por qué esconderte

-Compréndeme –pidió la muchacha

-Y yo que quería llamarte para darte una buena nueva –contó Kojiro apenado

-¿Cuál?

-Los dirigentes han hecho negociaciones con el Real Madrid, así que la próxima temporada jugaré en España –explicó emocionado

-¡Volverás a enfrentarte a Tsubasa! –dijo Paola algo más animada

-Así es

-Te felicito, te lo mereces...

-¿Volveré a verte? –inquirió él luego de unos segundos de silencio

-No lo sé, quizá cuando estés en Japón –alegó ella vagamente

-Voy a extrañarte

-Y yo a ti...

-Cuídate mucho

-Tú también, mucha suerte en Italia –dijo Paola- Adiós...

-¡Paola! –exclamó Kojiro antes que ella colgara- Te quiero –añadió, robándole sin saber a ella una pequeña sonrisa

-Adiós... –repitió la muchacha, colgando el teléfono

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, un dubitativo Ken se paseaba de aquí para allá en las cercanías de la consultora de arquitectos a la que pertenecía Paola. Planeaba cuidadosamente todo lo que le diría: que quería hablar con ella, que esta vez la escucharía sin gritarle, que deseaba saber lo que sentía, cómo estaba...en fin, muchas cosas. Inspiró profundo y decidido entró por fin al edificio, donde se dirigió hacia el escritorio de una secretaria en el segundo piso.

-Buenas tardes señorita –saludó cordialmente-¿Me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar a la seño...rita Paola Wakabayashi?

-¿La señora Wakashimazu? –corrigió la secretaria con educación

-Ahá, sí, ella –dijo Ken con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pues ella ya no trabaja aquí –replicó la muchacha

-¿Cómo que no? ¿acaso no dice conocerla? –el suelo parecía abrirse para el karate keeper

-Claro que la conozco, pero desde ayer que ya no trabaja aquí –explicó la secretaria- Perdón ¿quién la buscaba?

-Eh...un amigo –musitó él contrariado, agradeciendo y saliendo del lugar- No puede ser, ¿dónde estás? –pensó desesperado, mirando en ambas direcciones de la calle, como queriendo descifrar el lugar por el que ella estaría en ese momento

Como lo había previsto al llegar a Japón Paola consiguió trabajo en la empresa de la familia de su amigo Takashima, quien con algunos de los ex compañeros del Toho de la Wakabayashi, habían decidido organizar una reunión de bienvenida. Sin embargo tal no fue tan grata cuando ella les contó, porque tenían su más entera confianza, el motivo de su regreso. Así que como debían apoyarla en lugar de hundirla más, todos decidieron no tocar el tema. Sólo Shimano no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Pero estás segura? –inquirió Tadashi con pena

-Ahá, no quiero liarlo más con asuntos como éste –explicó su amiga, dando un sorbo de su taza de café- Hazme el favor de encargarte de todo y que él simplemente tenga que poner su firma

-¿Tiene abogado?

-No, por eso te pido que tú soluciones todo el papeleo, para hacerle las cosas más sencillas

-No creo que estés conforme con esta decisión –opinó Shimano contrariado

-¿Y qué más puedo hacer? Sería muy bajo de mi parte tratar de retenerlo conmigo después de todo el daño que le he hecho –se lamentó Paola

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Tal vez ahora con la cabeza más fría él te pueda escuchar...

-No Tadashi, si hubieras visto la mirada de odio que aquella vez me dedicó, sabrías por qué no me atrevo a intentar verlo nuevamente –contó su amiga suspirando

-¿Y sobre sus cosas? ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Las cosas materiales no me importan, así que renunciaré a ellas, él no tiene por qué darme nada de lo que logramos en nuestro tiempo de casados

-¿Pero y el departamento?

-Todo es solamente de él –aseguró Paola- No voy a pedirle nada

-Está bien... –accedió Shimano nada convencido, guardando en su portafolios unos documentos- En cuanto tenga todo listo te busco para que firmes

-Gracias –dijo ella con una triste sonrisa

-No tienes por qué, aunque...te quiero pedir algo

-Dime

-Anímate y haz algo por mejorar ese semblante tuyo tan paliducho y tristón –pidió el muchacho- Jamás te vi en peores condiciones

-Trataré –contestó la chica, con una leve sonrisa

-Así está mejor. Te veo después...

Otra semana pasó sin novedades para Ken. La duda del paradero de Paola lo tenía preocupado y ansioso. Durante los entrenamientos solía mirar a Kojiro con desconfianza, creyendo que muy seguramente él sí sabía dónde estaba ella. Una tarde no pudo más, y mientras se preparaban para marcharse, abordó al otro japonés.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está Paola, verdad? –inquirió serenamente, sorprendiendo a su amigo, que hacía mucho tiempo no lo había escuchado dirigirse a él

-Por qué ¿acaso tú no? –devolvió Kojiro sarcástico sin poder evitarlo, aun le dolía el trato de él hacia su esposa

-Dónde está –exigió más que pedir, mientras Kojiro continuaba guardando sus cosas en un maletín, ya que ése había sido su último entrenamiento en Italia

-Si no te lo dijo es porque no quiere que la encuentres –determinó el tigre japonés, cerrando su casillero y mirándolo con nostalgia

-Estarás muy contento por eso –alegó Ken hiriente

-¿Contento por qué? –bufó Kojiro mirándolo fijamente- Estarás tú contento de haberla espantado, ya que gracias a tu reacción ella se fue y tampoco pude verla

-¿Esperabas que la felicite y agradezca por su traición? –preguntó el karate keeper con ironía

-No, pero al menos esperaba que la escucharas, aunque de mi no quisieras oír ni el saludo –aclaró el moreno jugador- Pero siéntete tranquilo, que tanto deseaste dejar de vernos, que ahora se te cumplirá... –añadió, tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Gracias por ayudarme a venir a Italia –dijo Ken sorpresivamente, dejando estupefacto a su amigo- Espero que triunfes en España

-Gracias, yo no puedo menos que desearte lo mismo...amigo –devolvió el delantero, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza y saliendo del lugar

Esta vez sí que Ken se había quedado solo: no estaba Paola, ya no estaría Kojiro...¿qué importancia tenía ser el portero titular de la Juventus si no tenía con quién compartir la satisfacción? Fue entonces que le cayó el veinte de lo mucho que debió de haber sufrido su esposa en la soledad a la que él mismo la había confinado, aunque claro, esa no era excusa...

-----------------------

Ahh...la amistad, a veces qué complicada es.

Para los que no lo saben Tadashi Shimano es otro personaje de CT que jugaba en el Toho, y lo creó el sensei, no yo XDD

Y si por ahí se lo preguntaron, no, Ken nunca fue a la oficina de Paola por estar demasiado ocupado, de manera que no conocía a nadie, ni ellos a él.


	18. Cap 23

**Capítulo 23**

En Japón Paola se había dedicado al cien por ciento a su trabajo, de manera que poco tiempo le quedaba para recordar y lamentarse. Kazuki la iba a visitar cuando podía, ya que la J-League estaba por terminar y el Vizzel Kobe disputaba las semifinales. Los campeonatos en otros lugares del mundo también estaban llegando a su fin, y aunque Kojiro había ido antes de que terminara el español y el italiano, no pudo jugar, todo por mala coordinación directiva.

Una mañana, después del entrenamiento, Ken recibió un sobre por correo certificado. Extrañado abrió el sobre y antes que nada estaba una carta de su amigo Shimano, que decía:

"_Ken: realmente me hubiera gustado ponerme en contacto contigo en otras condiciones, pero qué se le va a hacer. Antes que nada quiero felicitarte porque tus esfuerzos han dado buenos frutos y has conseguido en Italia el puesto que tanto añorabas. Todos tus amigos desde aquí siempre te mandamos buenas vibras para que no claudiques. _

_Te ruego que luego de firmar los documentos que vienen a continuación te quedes con una copia y me reenvíes el resto. Un saludo: Tadashi"_

El karate keeper esbozó una sonrisa y sacó curioso lo que restaba en el sobre. Eran varios papeles, y mientras avanzaba en su lectura quedaba más sorprendido y triste: aquello eran los papeles del divorcio. Allí se explicaba claramente que la razón era "adulterio", ¡ouch! a Paola le debe haber dolido admitirlo. Además figuraban varias cláusulas en las que ella renunciaba a los bienes comunes, dejando todo a nombre del que sería su ex esposo. Al pie de cada copia estaba su firma y junto a ella un papelito indicativo que decía "tu firma aquí", seguramente hecho por Tadashi.

Ken no lo podía creer, con una simple firma él podía acabar con lo que con tanto anhelo había logrado un día con Paola. También era sorprendente la valentía de la muchacha para haber admitido ante un juez lo que había hecho. Él pensó mientras miraba los papeles que no podía hacerlo...no quería.

-Así que estás en Japón, Wakabayashi –susurró con una media sonrisa de amargura

Al volver a su departamento, mientras se servía una taza de café, volvió a observar los papeles. Dejó la taza sobre una mesita cercana, agarró los papeles entre ambas manos y los partió en pedazos.

-Si quieres divorciarte, tendrás que pedírmelo en la cara –murmuró desafiante, volviendo a guardar los trozos en el sobre

Unos días después Shimano citó a Paola para mostrarle los papeles que Ken había reenviado.

-¿Segura que quieres verlos? –indagó el muchacho, abriendo el sobre

-Ahá, apúrate –pidió ella, estrujándose las manos nerviosamente, sintiendo un horrible vacío en el estómago

Shimano abrió el sobre y quedó boquiabierto al ver su contenido, luego sólo atinó a voltearlo y dejar que los pedacitos de papel caigan sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –se extrañó Paola

-Querrás decir "qué era" esto –puntualizó Shimano- Digamos que es una forma visual que Ken tuvo de demostrar su negativa de firmar el divorcio

-¡Pero qué quiere lograr! –reclamó la muchacha enojada- ¡Encima que yo lo arreglo todo, él se atreve a burlarse así de mi!

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que simplemente no quiere?

-¡Si piensa que voy a rogarle...que espere sentado! –exclamó ella, tomando su bolso y marchándose del café donde estaban

-Ay dios...esto se va a poner feo –suspiró Tadashi resignado, guardando los papeles

La Wakabayashi se dirigía en su automóvil hacia su departamento, con las manos temblándole de coraje.

-Qué piensa, ¿que voy a rogarle? –murmuraba molesta- ¿Qué pretende? ¿que lo busque para pedirle que por favor se libre de mi? Cómo pudo negarse... –continuó, limpiándose con brusquedad las lágrimas que se arrejuntaban en sus ojos, sintiéndose desesperada- ¿Por qué no quieres dejarme? ¿por qué?...

En Italia, festejando el cumpleaños de uno de los jugadores, Wilhem invitó a Ken a una pequeña fiesta que le harían. Así que como no tenía nada qué hacer esa noche él asistió, sintiéndose hincha de Brasil en media barra brava argentina (je, el mundial pega fuerte XD). Como sus amigos ya se habían enterado que él y Paola estaban separados, decidieron presentarle algunas "amigas", pero ni con eso el karate keeper se animó.

-¡_Que viva Latinoamérica! –_exclamó uno de los jugadores de apellido Ríos, que había ido desde Uruguay- _¡Pongan reggaetón para que sepan lo que es bueno!_

-Je, creo que ya está ebrio –comentó Franz, sentándose junto a Ken

Y técnicamente sí estaba ebrio, ya que al poco rato se puso a cantar a toda voz esa música en japonés (sonaba como Daddy Yankee en japonés XD).

-...y_ aunque el viento se llevó, todo lo que coseché, dejaré que tu recuerdo me acaricie_

_y aunque no vuelva a ver los labios que adoré, dejaré que tu perfume me inspire,_

_y aunque te fuiste tengo una vida por delante, pa' encontrarte y preguntarte por qué te fuiste mi mujer_

_vuelve que voy a morirme..._

_Vuelve, el dolor me mata, que quiero tenerte o tan siquiera verte por favor_

_Vuelve y explícame por qué te fuiste, tan duro me heriste, _

_Por favor vuelve ya o tan siquiera escribe y explícame por qué me olvidas y me dejas..._

-Mejor ya párale –pidió Wilhem al ebrio- Deja de emocionarte

-¡Malditas mujeres! –dijo el otro con voz de borracho- ¡Sólo sirven para hacernos sufrir!

-Debo irme –musitó Ken incómodo, poniéndose de pie

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó coquetamente la muchacha que estaba con él

-No, mejor no... –dijo él, marchándose

Cuando regresó a su departamento, sin importarle la hora que fuera, Ken llamó a Kazuki.

-¡Ken! –exclamó gratamente sorprendido

-Dime dónde está Paola –exigió su amigo sin mayores preámbulos

-Yo... –dudó Eirina

-No me digas que no lo sabes porque no me lo creo –advirtió Ken de malas pulgas

-Está en Tokyo –confesó Sorimachi sin esperar que lo presione más XD (mal amigo ¬¬)

-Gracias –respondió el karate keeper, sonriendo triunfal

Aquella mañana, mientras trabajaba, Paola recibió una sorpresiva llamada.

-¡Méndiga Lily! Mira que invitarme tú como para que no me niegue –dijo Paola divertida

-Vamos prima, tienes que estar, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu primo más querido –se burló su interlocutora

-Si quieres yo voy a preparar la cicuta –bromeó la germano japonesa

-Y qué ¿le pondrás "Cicuta on the rocks", jaja

-Mínimo...

-Vamos Paola, estará divertido, así te distraerás un poco –pidió la mexicana

-Gracias cuñada, pero aun no tengo ánimo de festejar nada, además ¿qué podría festejar yo del aniversario de nacimiento de Genzo? En su lugar ese día debería estar de luto y recibir pésames...

-Qué chistosa...

-Gracias en serio, pero veré qué puedo hacer

-Y yo espero verte allá, porque llamar a los invitados a la fiesta sorpresa me está saliendo caro

-Jaja, ¿la esposa del afamado Genzo Wakabayashi se queja de dinero? –se mofó Paola

-Qué con eso, no por estar casada con él dejaré de ser tacaña, jaja

-Si tú lo dices...

-Entonces, si es que puedes...piénsalo, jaja

-Muy graciosa

-Nos vemos, adiós

-Adiós cuñada...

Definitivamente la mexicana sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa a Paola, pero aun así ella no estaba nada animada para ir a una fiesta. En la tarde Shimano fue a buscarla con la cara muy sombría.

-Y ahora tú, qué te pasa

-Hablé con Ken –anunció Shimano, provocándole taquicardia a su amiga- Me dijo que no piensa firmar nada a menos que pueda hablar contigo frente a frente

-¡Qué! –exclamó Paola sorprendida

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo antes de firmar nada, ésa es su única condición

-Yo no puedo... –balbuceó ella contrariada

-Pero Paola...

-¡No puedo! Y no sé si alguna vez podré volver a verlo a la cara y menos hablarle

-Esa es tu decisión... –se lamentó Tadashi

La noticia volvió a dejar preocupada y ensimismada a la germano japonesa, que analizaba y volvía a analizar el pedido. Era una locura, ella no estaba en condiciones de volver a estar frente a él sin creer que se echaría a llorar y huiría de su presencia, sintiendo vergüenza como si fuera el día aquél.

La fiesta sorpresa de Genzo se llevó a cabo en su mansión de Shizuoka, donde todos sus amigos se reunieron. Kazuki asistió más a insistencia de Samael, que quería encontrarse con su viejo amigo Matsuyama (Samael picarona XD). Por lo que grande fue la sorpresa del ex delantero del Toho cuando se le acercó a saludar nada más y nada menos...que Ken.

-Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma -bromeó Ken

-Qué...¿qué haces aquí? –musitó Kazuki incrédulo

-Estoy de vacaciones, o qué ¿no puedo?

-¿Por qué no avisaste antes?

-¿Debería acaso? Mis padres lo saben y con eso es suficiente

-Claro... –murmuró Kazuki, esperando que Paola no apareciera por allí si no quería llevarse una no muy grata sorpresa

Al contrario de Kazuki, que esperaba que la Wakabayashi no apareciera, Ken esperaba mirando continuamente hacia la puerta a que la muchacha entrara. Cuando ya fue más de medianoche, y muchos se habían marchado, Ken también se fue con la desilusión de no haber podido ver a Paola, que al final decidió no acudir pero sí mandar un regalo muy original: una gorra con cuernos que llevaba una tarjeta "Feliz cumpleaños Genzo, para ti, el único SGGK: Super Goleado Gandalla Kornudo" XD

-Más le vale no achacarme a mi esos cuernotes –dijo Lily ceñuda, disimulando para no reír

-Recuérdame no mandarle regalo en Navidad –gruñó Genzo indignado, mientras inevitablemente su esposa se doblaba de la risa

-Al menos le queda ánimo para burlarse de ti –replicó su esposa con el rostro acalambrado de tanto reír

-Sí, je... –el portero esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de aquello

----------------------

Jajaja, qué dijeron ¿ésta ya no hace chistes? Naahhhh...eso sí nadie me lo quita, y menos cuando se trata de mencionar al Minotauro XDD

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily De Wakabayashi, o sea mi prima, que tuvo la gentileza de prestármela también en esta ocasión ¡gracias gripita! nn

El cachito de canción es de "Vuelve" de Don Omar.


	19. Cap 24

**Capítulo 24**

La Navidad se acercaba con frío intenso en Tokyo. A Paola nunca le habían gustado mucho esas festividades por el hecho de recordarse de niña sola, rodeada de un montón de regalos, pero sin nadie con quién compartirlos. Y aunque felizmente al llegar al Toho esa situación había cambiado sobremanera, tampoco era muy alentador el saber que tenía más de media docena de amigos exigentes y remilgosos en lo que se refería a recibir regalos, así que cada año era un esfuerzo supremo conseguir el obsequio adecuado para ellos. Recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa que los únicos que no protestaban por recibir un regalo poco grato habían sido siempre Ken y Kojiro, ya que hasta Takeshi refunfuñaba si le daban algo "muy para niño". Ken y Kojiro...qué difícil era ahora recordar los buenos tiempos pasados junto a ambos.

Iba por un centro comercial observando las vidrieras hasta que llegó a una donde se exhibían exclusivamente adornos para árboles navideños, de todo tipo y material, quedando encantada con unas borlas blancas y doradas de cristal. Fue entonces que le vino a la mente un trato que un año atrás ella y Ken habían hecho cuando estaban pasando la Navidad en casa de los padres de él: aquél de los dos que consiguiera los adornos más bonitos, sería el que pondría la estrella en el árbol la siguiente Navidad.

-Je, ni sé para qué los miro, si ni siquiera tendré un árbol propio este año –pensó Paola con nostalgia- Tendré que ir a casa de alguien por las buenas o por las malas (malas: entiéndase que Genzo la amenace con abrazarla frente a sus amigos si insistía en pasarla sola XD)

Aun así ella entró en la tienda y pidió a un empleado que le muestre los adornos. En lo que esperaba no notó que alguien estaba cerca de ella, esperando ver el mismo artículo.

-Veo que quieres llevarte los mismos adornos que yo –comentó alguien junto a ella, dejándola paralizada por la sorpresa

-Aquí tiene señorita, éstos son los adornos que quería ver –le dijo el empleado a ella- Y usted también puede verlos si quiere señor, son la última caja que nos queda

-Gracias –contestó su interlocutor, mientras la Wakabayashi no se movía, bajando la mirada con tristeza

Mientras ella persistía en su negativa de levantar la mirada, vio como una mano se acercó y levantó uno de los adornos.

-Son preciosos... –continuó el muchacho- Pero no quiero importunarte, ¿te los vas a llevar tú?

Paola lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que conmovió al joven, saliendo luego a toda prisa del lugar.

-Oiga, joven –llamó apresuradamente, sacando dinero de su billetera- Me los voy a llevar, pero por favor alístelos en lo que vuelvo a recogerlos

-Sí señor –contestó el empleado bastante extrañado

En medio de toda la gente que colmaba el centro comercial le era difícil a la germano japonesa apurarse tanto como quería, de repente su huida fue abruptamente detenida cuando la tomaron del brazo.

-¿Por qué huyes?

-Suéltame –musitó Paola sin mirarlo

-Mírame –exigió, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo

-Por favor, déjame ir Ken –susurró la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos

-No –contestó él con seguridad- Al fin te encuentro y no voy a dejar que vuelvas a irte

Como respuesta ella lo miró sorprendida, zafándose luego delicadamente de su mano.

-De qué quieres hablar –preguntó Paola, limpiándose las lágrimas

-No aquí, no sería apropiado –replicó él

-Está bien –dijo ella, poniéndose a caminar

Cuando pasaron frente a la tienda de hace unos momentos, él entró a recoger la bolsa de papel en la que estaba la caja de adornos. Luego fueron a un café del mismo centro comercial, donde luego de pedir un par de capuchinos esperaron a ver cuál de los dos tenía ánimo de comenzar con aquella postergada conversación.

-No sabía que estabas en Japón –comentó Ken de repente

-No podía quedarme en Italia –replicó Paola, mirando su taza de café

-¿Por qué no? Si allá seguía Kojiro –dijo hiriente, sin poder evitarlo

-Y también tú –alegó la muchacha mirándolo dolida

-Recibí los papeles que me envió Shimano –trató él de cambiar la conversación, sintiendo que acaba de meter la pata

-Y yo recibí los pedacitos de esos papeles que tú te dignaste en devolvernos –bufó Paola tomando un sorbo de café

-¿Por qué quieres divorciarte de mi? –preguntó Ken mirándola con tristeza

-¿Por qué no? Después de lo que te hice, créeme que aun tengo sangre en la cara como para saber lo desvergonzado que sería no hacerlo –explicó ella

-¿No crees que mi opinión al respecto también vale? –murmuró el karate keeper

-¿Cuál opinión? ¿ésa de insistir en que entre Kojiro y yo aun hubo algo después que yo te aclaré que no? ¿eh?

-Deja de estar a la defensiva...

-Y tú deja de atormentarme –pidió ella desesperada- ¿O qué más quieres que haga? Me fui sin que tengas necesidad de echarme, no volví a buscarte para que no tengas oportunidad de rechazarme ni de sentirte asqueado; organicé el divorcio para que no tengas que ocuparte en nimiedades como ésa, te dejé todo lo que juntos habíamos conseguido. Entonces dime ¿qué más quieres?

-A ti –respondió Ken decidido

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Paola incrédula

-He comprendido mi nivel de culpa en todo lo que pasó, sé en qué me equivoqué y sé lo que debí haber hecho y no hice –explicó el muchacho- También sé que la traición es algo imperdonable, y más cuando quien te traiciona es la persona que más quieres en el mundo. Pero es también imperdonable no darle a esa persona la oportunidad de defenderse, de explicarse y...de volver contigo si sus sentimientos son sinceros

-No puede ser –susurró Paola atónita

-Sí puede ser. Porque creo que aquí el único que podía determinar si quería o no separarse de ti era yo, y no quiero

-Pero Ken...

-Pero nada. Te amo más allá de las incomprensibles razones de por qué en lugar de detestarte y querer separarte de mi; no puedo olvidarte, no dejo de quererte y deseo perdonarte si me dices lo que tú sientes por mi (me cae que me paso de cursi )

-Te engañé con tu mejor amigo –recordó Paola con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y fue mi mejor amigo quien me hizo ver mi error, y fue él también quien tuvo la suficiente vergüenza de admitir que estuvo contigo y de confesar lo que sentía por ti

-¿Y aun así piensas lo que me dices?

-Aun así, porque si hay algo que él también me contó antes de irse a España, fue que por más de que él te confesara que te quería, tú jamás le diste una respuesta similar, y que al único que siempre le dijiste "te amo" fue a mi

-Es ilógico –confesó Paola- No entiendo cómo vienes aquí y me dices así, tan campante, que decidiste perdonarme

-No creas que aun no me duele lo que pasó, pero si siempre recuerdo aquello, será peor cuando en un futuro me pregunte qué cosas pudimos haber vivido juntos si te perdonaba

-¡Pero lo que hice no tiene perdón! –exclamó Paola confundida

-Deja de autocondenarte y dame la oportunidad de ser yo quien decida si te puedo perdonar o no...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo –resolvió la germano japonesa poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tan solo con mirarte o hablarte me sentiré sucia y cínica, y eso es algo que no podré tolerar

-¿Aun si renuncias a mi sabiendo que te amo?

-Yo también te amo –aseguró ella- Pero no te merezco...

Y sin decir más Paola se fue a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, dejando a Ken decepcionado.

Cuando Kazuki se enteró de aquella charla sobra decir que sermoneó a su mejor amiga peor que cura a pecador, recriminándola duramente por su terquedad de alejarse de Ken.

-Deja de regañarme –exigió Paola con tristeza

-Y cómo quieres que reaccione entonces ¡tú sí que te pasas de bruta! –insistió Kazuki de mal humor

-Ponte en mi lugar y entiende ¿qué habrías hecho tú si hubieras engañado a tu esposa con tu mejor amiga?

-Este...como que el ejemplo no aplica, porque tú eres mi mejor amiga... –recordó Kazuki ciertamente divertido

-¡Rayos! Y yo estaría en las mismas –se lamentó Paola

-Además no eres mi tipo –se jactó su mejor amigo, robándole una sonrisa

-Ya en serio ¿qué harías si engañas a tu esposa con otra mujer aun sabiendo que todo fue pura calentura del momento? ¿cómo te atreverías a si quiera dirigirle la palabra?

-Pues si admito mi culpa y la confieso, además de jurarle que jamás lo volvería a hacer, esperaría a saber qué piensa ella...

-¿Y por qué yo no lo veo tan simple?

-Porque eres una Wakabayashi –suspiró Kazuki resignado

-Aunque...ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro es que Samael te aplicaría el "chak" –bromeó Paola tratando de animarse

-¿"El chak"? –repitió su amigo asustado

-Ahá, ¡"el chak"! –explicó, haciendo mímica como de estar rebanando algo con la mano

-Ay no... –murmuró preocupado, juntando bien las rodillas, mientras Paola se echaba a reír- Ya en serio, tienes que hablar con él, o qué ¿te divorciarás así como así, esperando que llegue otra mujer a conquistarlo?

-Eh...ni modo ¿no? –murmuró ella picada en sus celos, tratando de disimular

-¿Segura? –inquirió Kazuki divertido

-¡Bueno, ya! Sí me molestaría verlo con otra, pero...no puedo volver con él

-Hagamos algo –ofreció Kazuki sacando una moneda- Tiro la moneda, tú eliges cara o cruz: si ganas te divorcias, si yo gano me harás caso ¿estamos?

-Está bien –gruñó Paola nada convencida

Kazuki echó la moneda y la recibió en la palma, cubriéndola con la otra mano.

-Para que veas que no hay trampa en esto, dejaré que tú veas qué salió –ofreció su mejor amigo- ¿Qué eliges?

-Este...¡cara! –dijo Paola tratando de ver qué había salido

-Ok, entonces si tú ganaste yo no te hincharé más el aparato reproductor y te divorciarás, hasta pastel llevaré para festejarlo –bromeó Kazuki- Pero...si yo gané, buscaremos a Ken, aceptarás volver con él y...se reconciliarán en una noche apasionada, y hasta un negligé te regalo para ese fin ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, pero ya deja el suspenso! –accedió ella sonrojada- Pervertido... –añadió refunfuñando

-¡Mira ahora! –exclamó el muchacho, cerrando los ojos y mostrándole la moneda- ¿Qué salió?

Paola miró ansiosa y miró decepcionada.

-¿Qué salió? –repitió Kazuki

-Cruz –murmuró luego ella sonriente- Ni modo –añadió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Vamos ahora a buscarlo o qué?

-Vamos –accedió su mejor amigo saliendo tras de ella, mirando su moneda, y volviéndola a lanzar divertido al aire, para verla luego por ambos lados y agradecerle a su moneda de la suerte lo que había hecho, ya que esa moneda no tenía cara y él conocía lo suficiente a Paola como para saber lo que escogería...

Mientras iban en el automóvil del delantero del Vizzel Kobe, él le hizo una llamada a Ken diciéndole que quería hablar algo urgente con él, consiguiendo la dirección del hotel donde estaba.

-¿Y si ya se arrepintió? –dudó Paola nerviosa

-Pues si se arrepintió yo mismo te busco otro marido –replicó Kazuki ceñudo, ganándose un golpe en el brazo

-¡Deja de bromear y ya tómalo en serio! –lo regañó su amiga, no pudiendo evitar sonreír

-Si estoy bien serio, y no pegues que duele –se quejó Eirina divertido

Ken estaba sentado en el living de la habitación que había conseguido en un apart hotel de Tokyo, con la esperanza de poder ver a Paola y convencerla de volver con él. Sin embargo la confusión y terquedad de ella pudo aun más que sus propios sentimientos, complicando las cosas para ambos. Mientras rememoraba lo que había hablado hace poco con ella, veía absorto el anillo de matrimonio de la que seguía siendo su esposa, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más. De pronto tocaron a la puerta, y suponiendo que era Kazuki fue a abrir, guardando el anillo en un puño.

-Kazuki...pasa –dijo Ken ofreciéndole pasar

-Este...no vine solo –alegó Kazuki nervioso, mirando de reojo hacia un costado

-¿Ah no? –se extrañó su amigo

-No, te traje algo que creíste perdido –continuó el otro chico, estirando el brazo y jalando a una dubitativa Paola, que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-Paola... –susurró Ken estupefacto

-La pobrecita sufrió un accidente horrible que le mató muchas neuronas –inventó Kazuki- Así que discúlpala por su actitud de la tarde

-Kazuki... –gruñó Paola mirándolo con odio

-Bueno, me voy, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar –replicó su mejor amigo sonriéndole- Te veo después...

Se despidió de Ken con una inclinación de la cabeza y se fue.

-Pasa –pidió el karate keeper nervioso, como si se tratara de su primera cita

-Gracias –contestó ella igual de tímida, acercándose al living

-¿Ya recapacitaste? –inquirió él harto de tener que darle vueltas al asunto

-Pues algo así. Digamos que Kazuki utilizó "métodos modernos de convencimiento" –explicó la muchacha

-Así que usó su moneda –dedujo Ken con una sonrisa- Una vez me hizo lo mismo a mi

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, diciéndome que si yo perdía...tenía que declararte mis sentimientos –contó mirándola con cariño

-O sea que el pútrido pervertido que yo llamo mi mejor amigo tuvo que ver en nuestra relación –bromeó Paola divertida

-No te lo voy a negar...

-Pues yo tampoco te voy a negar que fue así que me hizo recapacitar –dijo ella, tomando su mano, la misma que tenía aun el anillo- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Algo que estaba esperando vuelva contigo –contestó Ken, tomándola de la mano y colocándole el anillo

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Paola dudando

-Tan seguro como cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo –confesó él

-Te juro que jamás yo volveré a... –quiso ofrecer ella, pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-Shh...ya no importa, porque estoy seguro que nunca más pasará –susurró Ken acercándose a besarla- Te amo...

-Y yo a ti... –contestó Paola, abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo apasionadamente

-Por cierto –murmuró Ken separándose un poco- Por si no lo sabías la moneda de Sorimachi no tiene cara

-Ya lo sabía... –devolvió ella sonriente, volviendo a lo que estaban

Mientras todo esto ocurría con Ken y Paola, Kazuki iba de regreso a su departamento pensando gastarle el mismo juego a Samael para ganarse una pizza gratis y quizá "algo más". Pero entonces se le ocurrió hacer una llamada por su celular.

-¡Hola! ¿cómo andas mi tigre? –dijo burlón

-¡Deja de decirme así Eirina! –reclamó su interlocutor

-Era broma, no te me encrespes, que un tigre rayado y con el pelo encrespado no tiene pegue...

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Viento en popa: ya dejé nuestro tesoro en el puerto que correspondía –alegó Kazuki

-¿Ella está feliz?

-Ahá, y él ni qué decir...

-Me alegro por ambos...

-Oye, ¿y cuándo me invitas a España para comer unas paellas con un par de buenas españolas? –bromeó el delantero

-Cuando quieras, sólo espero que Samael esté de acuerdo

-Vamos Kojiro, tú mi santo y venerado capitán, no se lo dirías, ¿o sí? –inquirió desconfiado

-Depende de cuánto me des por mi silencio –bromeó el tigre japonés

-Chantajista... –gruñó su amigo- Oye ¿y tú cómo estás? No sé cómo se te ocurrió querer juntarlos otra vez

-Es que siempre oí que todos tenemos un alma gemela, y no lo creí hasta que reparé en Ken y Paola...

-¿No te duele?

-Es inevitable, como es inevitable que un día me llegue la muerte –replicó Kojiro con un dejo de tristeza- ¿Pero qué le puedo hacer? Ya un día les arruiné la vida y ahora lo quise arreglar

-Buena idea nuevamente ésa de la moneda

-Nunca falla ¿o no?

-Pero ya en serio, ¿tú no hallaste una buena española que te consuele?

-Sí, hay una...

-¿Y cómo es? ¿cómo se llama? –quiso saber Kazuki

-Cómo se nota que lo curioso de Shimano se te pegó...

-¡Anda, dímelo!

-Pues se llama Carolina, y no te diré más –replicó Kojiro misterioso

-Oh...

-¿Nos reuniremos en Navidad?

-Eso tenlo por seguro, y me parece que esta vez será en casa de nuestros recién casados –auguró Sorimachi

-¿Ah sí?

-Ahá, y parece que quien ponga la estrella en el árbol será Ken: vi los adornos que compró –contó su amigo-No por nada los estaba espiando

-Jajaja, nunca cambiarás Kazuki, siempre serás el cupido de tu mejor amiga

-Siempre seré el cupido de todos mis amigos –corrigió Kazuki- Y si voy para España, hasta el tuyo puedo ser

-Mejor no, yo quiero arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta

-Tú te la pierdes –devolvió el otro chico con indignación

-Entonces te veo para Navidad, que llegaré a Japón –anunció Kojiro

-Te estaremos esperando –contestó Kazuki

-Cuídate y cuida mucho más a Paola –pidió con melancolía

-No te preocupes, claro que lo haré

-Adiós...

-Adiós capitán... –se despidió Sorimachi, colgando luego el teléfono, girando en una esquina mientras pensaba la de muérdagos que iba a colgar en el departamento de sus amigos- Será tan divertido... –añadió maliciosamente mientras sonreía por la gran intervención que acababa de tener en el destino de su mejor amiga...

OWARI 

Qué capítulo tan largo, pero no podía cortarlo...

¿Digo lo que acabo de decir y siempre digo? ¡ya qué!...¡¡¡AL FIN! Empecé escribiendo con incomodidad, pero poco a poco me fui acoplando con la historia analizando ¿cuál es la diferencia entre la infidelidad de una mujer y de un varón? Pues no tendría que haber, pero la hay, así que me acomodé lo mejor que pude a una situación similar. No sé si quedó bien esto de la reconciliación, porque personalmente creo que cuando alguien te es infiel es algo para no perdonar, sin embargo...a veces los sentimientos nos pueden hacer ver las cosas de distinta manera.

Gracias a mi primita Lily que me permitió usar a su personaje Lily Del Valle. A Samael por permitirme usar a Samael Nieminem. Y aunque Gina me va a matar…ella sabe por qué XDD

Gripita, tú y yo andamos bien locas, y por eso comprendiste que no sería fácil para mi la trama de la historia (aunque nadie más entienda por qué uu) Gracias por tu continuo apoyo, y gracias por el trozo de lemmon que hiciste. También gracias a Vini por su colaboración con el otro trozo lemmon, que sigo esperando y que sé pronto saldrá a la luz ¿verdad? XD

¡Arigato gozaimasu por su atención!

Tsuki


End file.
